No Time for Love, Duels, and Craziness
by Werewolf Alchemist
Summary: Well there's also romance in here! Well....itz that time of year again...school is out and summer vacation starts...and Seto Kaiba is hosting another tournament...R&R SetoxOCxAtem JoeyxOC MahadoxOC ManaxOC--Sort of!
1. Chapter 1

WA=Werewolf Alchemist.  
  
WA: Yo! Wuz up?!?! Finally after getting a lot of ideas I came up with something! Every girl in YGO and new buddies (a.k.a. OCs) are after Atem (Yami Yuugi) and Yuugi. But only one girl will win their hearts....who will it be? SO let's get moving!!! YEAH!!! :D Can I also say something else...well the characters from Ancient Egypt are gonna be in here too so stick around and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN YGO OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS!!!! XP  
  
() () () ()  
  
"Ojiisan!!" (A.k.a. Grandpa) Yuugi and Atem yelled from the door way. "Hai hai!" (Yes! Yes!) Ojiisan said as he hurried to give them their lunches. "Take care and remember!" Atem and Yuugi rolled their eyes and said in melody, "Don't talk or take anything from strangers!"  
  
Then Ojiisan smiled in pride and waved good bye to them. Atem and Yuugi left waving back. "Come on Yuugi!" Atem said, "We better meet the others at the bus stop before the bus leaves!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Then the two look-a-like boys ran to the bus stop.  
  
(At the Bus Stop)  
  
"Ohaiyo Rebecca-Chan!" Anzu greeted her in sing-song tone. Rebecca skipping stopped and answered, "Ohaiyo Anzu-san!" Anzu and Rebecca smiled at each other but deep inside them both were thinking, 'Get this stupid slut away from me and my one true love...YUUGI!!'  
  
"Uhh...Ohaiyo Rebecca-Chan and Anzu-Chan..." said a voice behind them. The two turned their heads to see Mahado, Rini (OC), and Kokoro (OC).  
  
"So wuz up?" Kokoro asked puzzled seeing Rebecca and Anzu talking on friendly-terms. She looked at Rini, who was going all goo-goo-ga-ga over Mahado, who was waving a hand in her face to snap her out of it.  
  
"Rini-Chan?" Mahado asked now having an anime sweat-drop on his head. Kokoro went over Rini and poked her in the ribs making her jump. "WHA!!!" She yelled, "Don't do that Kokonuts!"  
  
But Kokoro just laughed it off and said, "Sorry Rini!" Then behind her someone poked her in the ribs making her jump up yelping. Kokoro swung around and saw Yamu, a recarnation of Atem's wife in Ancient Egypt smiling saying, "Good Morning!"  
  
"Morning!" Kokoro said while wrapping her arms around her to shield anybody else into poking her in the ribs. "Good morning Yamu!" Rini said giving her a high-give. "Good Morning Queen Yamu." Mahado said.  
  
"Mahado, its alright you can just call her Yamu." Said Yuugi voice behind them all.  
  
(Kokoro: OH NO!! STAMPEDE!!!!!! XP RUN!!)  
  
"YUUGI!!!" Anzu and Rebecca yelled and ran over Rini, Mahado, Kokoro, and Yamu and now they were on the floor having anime swirls in their eye.  
  
(Basically they look like this: )  
  
Yuugi muttered, "Oh shi..." But he didn't get time to finish because both girls had glomped him sending him pounding to the ground.  
  
"Sigh!" Atem said as he saw his aibou being glomped and went to help the others get up.  
  
(Three minutes later...)  
  
"BUS IS HERE!! JOUNOUCHI HURRY UP!!!" Rini, Mahado, and Kokoro yelled towards him. Jounouchi ran with a toast in his mouth yelling, "Ah oming!!" Finally he made it by jumping in. "...Very flashy..." Kokoro muttered. Jounouchi went and sat right next to Honda in the bus and Rini followed Mahado to his seat.  
  
"Uhh...Rini-Chan?" Mahado asked his stalker, "Why do you always follow me?" Rini just smiled and brushed away his brown bangs saying, "'Cause you're too cute to resist!" Mana then joined them saying, "Ohaiyo Rini and Sempai!"  
  
(Mahado: ==U)  
  
(Uhh...what Sempai- What a student would call another student but more formally/respect. So basically what Mana is doing by calling Mahado "sempai" is she's calling his with more respect.)  
  
In the back was where Atem, Yamu, and Yuugi were sitting until Mai, Anzu, Rebecca, and Vivian joined them.  
  
(Yes Vivian from Grand Prix KC tournament...unfortunately...)  
  
All the girls were hovering over Yuugi and Atem, but every single time the girls made any body contact with Atem, Yamu would give them her death glare warning to back-off. So all the girls were mainly over Yuugi but stared at Atem.  
  
Kokoro preferred to sit in the middle...with a totally empty seat...let's just say...she didn't talk that much when her friends aren't around. But mostly she was singing really softly hoping nobody would hear. She also wished that her boyfriend Seto Kaiba would come on the bus too so she wouldn't have to sit alone. But he took his limo to school and he was often busy. So here Kokoro was sitting alone while everybody else was had somebody to sit and talk to.  
  
"So Yuugi!" Rebecca said pushing Anzu away. "You know about the school dance right?" "AW GAWD!!" Atem and Yamu yelled "don't EVEN get started on that!" "Whatever!" Rebecca said flicking her pig-tails. "So Yuugi...have you?" Yuugi answered her by nodding. "Really? Who are you going to take with you?" She said giving him a big smile.  
  
"I dunno...I was going to go as in have fun for one night with friends then go back home."  
  
"Oh come on!" Anzu said, "Don't you ever want something amazing to happen?"  
  
Just then the doors opened and everybody on the bus started to depart and Kokoro joined the group now.  
  
(AT GYM)  
  
"PASS THE BALL!!!" Kokoro yelled then Jounouchi right behind her chunked the ball at her head making her fall foreword. "Oops! Sorry Kokoro-Chan!" Kokoro rubbed her back of the head and mumbled but put on a smile, "Iz alright....it just hurts..."  
  
"ITS! ITS! ITS!!!" Vivian said, "Say your damn pronouns right!"  
  
(Kokoro: == )  
  
Yuugi nodded. "I told you I just want to go as go hang out with some friends and goof around!" Anzu just shook her head and then Atem came into the conversation saying, "Anzu he says he doesn't want to go as a date! Just hang out ok?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "I told you I just want to go as go hang out with some friends and goof around!" Anzu just shook her head and then Atem came into the conversation saying, "Anzu he says he doesn't want to go as a date! Just hang out ok?"  
  
"What-ever!" She said then smiled, "Would like to go the dance with someone special Atem?"  
  
(In Science)  
  
"Hey this is so-o-o exciting!" Mana said hopping up and down while mixing the chemicals together. "No wonder why science is Kokoro-Chan's favorite subject!"  
  
"Uhh...Mana?" Mai and Rebecca said as they saw her pouring too much and it the ingredient started to look like it was ready to explode. "MANA!!" they yelled as it started shaking. Mana looks at them then at the mixed chemicals and she yelled, "TAKE COVER!!!" So all three girls ducked under the table waiting for a bang or a sound like when a rocket takes off.  
  
All girls stood hidden until after a minute they look up and say that the chemical wasn't shaking that in fact it was perfect that the teacher came by and examined it. "Hmmm....Mai, Mana, and Rebecca....you girls get extra credit for a fabulous job!"  
  
The three girls sighed with relief and the bell rang for the next class. They left and while the teacher was still holding the mixed ingredients that the girls made...  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
The teacher was now all black and her hair was sticking up everywhere.  
  
"I've should've known..."  
  
(After school)  
  
Seto walked down the hallway not even noticing that someone in the crowd was yelling to him. "Seto! Hey Seto!" Kokoro said but then got squished and then slammed into a locker. "Ow!" she yelped then lost sight of Seto.  
  
"Seto..." she said as she started to run out of school looking for him but he was nowhere. "jeez...he just takes off like that...well...he's busy so let him breathe..."she said trying to calm down even though she wanted to get together with him but just walked down town.  
  
'At least I can go get a pina colada flavored slushy...yeah I'll do that...then get home!' She thought.  
  
() () () ()  
  
WA: Yeah....weird huh? Well uhh....like I said before...PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! XP though...I feel I'm going to get flamed....ouch! 


	2. Chapter 2

WA: GRR!! Every time I'm about to do chapter 2 somebody has to come and shut off my computer making it lose all iz data!!! And last time I was soo close into finishing it when my friend came along..... DUN! DUN! DUUUUN!!!  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
WA: YAY!! WE'RE HOME!!   
  
SilkyANZDragon---- We're gonna call her that for safety reasons!: YAY!! I'm gonna work on ur xanga!!   
  
WA: Sure! Go ahead! Mi su casa es tu su casa! (Translation: My house is your house!)  
  
SilkyANZDragon: Gracias!!  
  
WA: Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Moments later  
  
WA: What are u doing?  
  
SilkyANZDragon: Trying to make your desktop look EXACTLY like mine...  
  
Few Moments later  
  
WA and SilkyANZDragon: 00 AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
WA: What did u do???  
  
SilkyANZDragon: XP I'm gonna restart ur comp!!!  
  
WA: NO!! U aren't!!  
  
SilkyANZDragon: YES!! I am!! I dun wanna get into trouble by ur dad!!  
  
WA: UR NOT GONNA GET INTO TROUBLE!!! I'M THE ONE HE'S GONNA BITE THE HEAD OFF!!!  
  
SilkyANZDragon: .....Oh well!! Shuts off comp  
  
WA: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(END OF Flashback)  
  
, GRRR!!! Let's start!!  
  
DRISCLAIMER: WE DUN OWN YGO!!!  
  
() () () ()  
  
Yamu sighed as she stepped on the welcome mat in front of Jounouchi's house. "Well....Here it goes!" She said and knocked on the door lightly and Jounouchi came running to the door opening it while breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey Yamu!" He breathed out all on his last breath. Yamu giggled and said, "Hi Jounouchi." Then Jounouchi started blushing making Yamu blush.  
  
There was a quiet moment making both of them feel uneasy and making them blush more, until Yamu broke the silence. "Hey are we just going to stand here?" she said forcing herself not to blush, "Or we going to work on that project so we won't get an 'F' on it!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jounouchi said trying to stop blushing, "Come on in!" Yamu stepped inside and saw Jounouchi blushing once she got in.  
  
At the slushy store  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" Kokoro said happily as she walked out of the store with her pina colada slushy. She skipped to the park with her slushy and soon heard a familiar voice saying, "I know that girl wants something from me!!"  
  
She looked up and saw Mahado talking to Yugi. Behind Yugi were Atem, and Honda.  
  
(Atem and Honda: T,T sighs Yugi: U)  
  
"Hey guys!" Kokoro said behind Mahado. They all turned to look at her and said, "Hullo Kokoro-Chan!" Kokoro smiled and waved back then Rini's voice was heard behind them yelling, "HEY MAHADO!!!"  
  
"Oh no!!" Mahado said, "Its that girl!" When Mahado turned to face her Rini had glomped him making them fall down on the floor.  
  
Mahado looked at Rini, who was smiling down at him now that she was on top of him. "Please get off of me Rini!" He said and Rini got off of him smiling. "Hey Mahado!!" She said, "Have u heard about that school dance coming up soon?" Mahado nodded, "What about it?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like it if I was your date to the dance?" She asked while smiling hoping he would say, 'yes.'  
  
The whole crowd was silent and everybody yelled, "HUDDLE TIME!!!"  
  
Everybody except Rini huddled into a circle whispering. "So how about it Mahado-kun?" Yugi asked. "She's like so dying for an opportunity like this!" Kokoro added. Mahado shook his head, "She's probably setting up something! I can feel it!"  
  
"Just go with the girl on the date!" Honda hissed getting annoyed at Mahado's clueless mind of what love it. "Yeah!" Atem said, "You might actually like it having fun with Rini at the dance!" Mahado looked around seeing everybody agreed that he should go to the dance with Rini.  
  
"Fine!" He said giving up, "I'll go with her to that dance!"  
  
The group turned to face Rini. "So what is the deal?" She asked. Mahado walked towards to Rini blushing madly saying, "Will you be my date to the school dance?" He turned to look at the rest of the group giving him thumbs up signs. Then he turned back to Rini, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"YAY!! I'll go with ya!" then she glomped him again making them fall to the ground again.  
  
At Jounouchi's House  
  
"Alright!" Jounouchi said as he finished typing up the paper work. Then he turned around and saw Yamu was almost done with the poster. He blushed as he watched her work.  
  
Few moments later when Yamu was done she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Jounouchi looking at her as if he was in a trance. "Jounouchi?" She asked and clapped her hands and he snapped out of it.  
  
"Wha-huh?" He asked as he almost fell off his chair. Yamu giggled and smiled at him. 'He looked so cute when he almost fell off his chair!' She thought but then snapped back to reality. 'What am I thinking? I thought I liked Atem!' "Is something wrong?" Jounouchi asked her. Yamu looked up at Jounouchi and said, "No! Everything's alright!" "Alright!" He said and got off his chair, "Wanna get a snack?" "Alright."  
  
As they left the room to the kitchen Yamu wondered, 'Am I starting to get feelings for Jounouchi?'  
  
() () () ()  
  
WA: ok! That's all!! bui!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

WA: so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I forgot about this story  
and I was thinking of writing another story! -- stupid me! sits in the  
corner of shame  
() () () ()  
"Omigosh!!" Mai shrieked making Mana jump all over and her hair flying  
everywhere and Rini jumped in excitement. "I know! Mahado actually asked me  
out to the school dance!!" Rini said almost jumping off her bed and Mana  
and Mai pulled her back on the bed.  
"So can you guys help me out with an outfit when I go to the school dance?"  
Rini asked. Mana and Mai smiled at each other and turned back to her  
saying, "Like duh! Of course we'll help you out." "YAY!" Rini cheered and  
finally fell off the bed.  
  
"So who are you taking with you to the school dance niisan Atem?" Kokoro  
asked Atem. She called him niisan because he was so much like an older  
brother to her.  
Atem shrugged saying, "I dunno! I was thinking about asking Yamu though..."  
Kokoro stopped and jumped up saying, "Omigosh! You are?" Atem stared at her  
and nodded blushing a bit.  
Kokoro jumped up happily saying, "This is going to be so cool!!"  
(Kokoro: Atem: o,o tilts head)  
  
Yamu grabbed all her stuff and stuffed them into her backpack and Jounouchi  
came into the room asking, "You leaving now?" Yamu spun around to face him  
and said, "Yeah...well I'm sure that project's going to be great!" Jounouchi  
smiled and joked, "It better be!" Yamu smiled and blushed and Jounouchi  
blushed himself.  
"Here you want me to help you pack your stuff?" Jounouchi asked and Yamu  
said, "Sure that'll be great!" He bended down by her side and picked up  
some of her paper work and handed it to her. "Here you go!" Yamu blushed  
saying, "thanks!" then her hand touched his soft hand. She blushed and  
Jounouchi touched her face and pulled her closer until Yamu felt his  
breathing mix with hers...  
  
Atem looked down a his watch and said, "Well its 8:30....I better get going  
home before Yuugi and Ojijan start worrying where I am." Kokoro pouted like  
a child and grumbled, "Fine!" Atem just laughed and said, "Chin up! I'll  
see ya later!" Kokoro waved at him running out of the dark park.  
Yamu ran out the door while clenching on to her backpack. She run with all  
her might sweating and breathing heavily. 'What did I do?' She asked  
herself, 'I thought I liked Atem but then..."  
Flashback  
She blushed and Jounouchi touched her face and pulled her closer until Yamu  
felt his breathing mix with hers. Then she felt his lips touching hers and  
she went with the flow. She deepened the kiss and Jounouchi pulled away  
staring into her eyes. Yamu stared into his chocolate brown eyes for what  
seemed like years.  
Then she snapped into reality and grabbed her backpack saying, "I got to go  
now!" Then she darted out the door not leaving Jounouchi a chance to say,  
good-bye to her.  
End of flashback  
She slammed the door shut after her and plopped on her bed wishing she  
hadn't done what she just did and that she could re-do that scene all over.  
  
() () () ()  
WA: Aww....poor Yamu-san! :(  
I hate putting them in such agony.....READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND I DO NOT  
OWN YGO!!! (Obviously!) 


	4. Chapter 4

WA: Alright just get to the story! I DUN OWN YGO!!!

Disclaimer dude: Humph! I can see my services here aren't needed! Good-bye!! packs up stuff and leaves

WA: O,O

Yamu sighed as she walked towards the bus stop uneasily. She still had regrets what she had done two nights ago and hadn't talked with Atem at all. The whole weekend she kept on thinking about Joey constantly.

'What's wrong with me?' Yamu asked herself, 'I like Atem but now I have something for Joey too?' "Hi Yamu!" Atem's voice said behind her. She swung around and her eyes met with Atem's violet colored eyes.

"Oh! Hi Atem!" Yamu said trying to look like herself smiling. Atem smiled back and asked, "How are you doing? Hey how come you never called back my calls on Saturday?" Yamu blushed. 'Oh yeah...I remembering my mom saying something about him calling....oops!' "Well...uhh...I forgot! Sorry about hat Atem!" Atem was about to open his mouth to say something when a voice yelled out.

"Hey Yamu-san!! Hey Niisan Atem!!" Kokoro yelled out and waved towards the bus stop where Yamu and Atem stood alone. She started skipping towards them but then fell flat on her face tripping over a deep pot hole in the sidewalk.

(Atem and Yamu: O,O;; Kokoro: , Ow my nose!!)

Atem and Yamu ran over to Kokoro's side asking, "Omigosh!! Are you alright Kokoro-Chan??" Kokoro lifted his face up from the floor saying, "Yeah....I'm a-ok!!" Just then the bus came and Kokoro got up but fell on her side yelping in pain.

"Are you alright Kokoro-Chan?" Yamu asked and Kokoro groaned in pain, "No! I think my ankle is twisted!"

Few Moments later

While Yamu and Atem waited for Kokoro to get out of Nurse's office they both kept on taking looks at each other, blushing and then looking away. "So uhh...." Atem started, "Yamu?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering...umm...well..." But just when he was about to open his mouth again Kokoro came walking in on crutches. "I LIVE!!!!" She yelled in victory.

During science class, Rini and Kokoro were partners for a class project and Rini kept on giving Vivian death glares across from her because she was with Mahado. (Of course Mahado had no idea because he never saw they're facial expressions! --U)

"Alright" Rini said looking at all the chemicals they had to use. "What's this one for?" She grabbed a fragile glass tube carrying some toxic chemical which make Kokoro start freaking out. "Please be careful with that Rini-Chan!" "Yeah, yeah stop worrying so much Kokonutz!" Rini said carelessly. Suddenly Rini heard Vivian giggling flirtatiously. Her eye sight shot right at Vivian giggling, "Oh my gosh Mahado! You're so funny!" Then she moved her seat closer to Mahado's chair.

"Oh! That's it!!!" Rini slammed her hands on the table, "that bitch has taken it too far!" She walked furiously towards Vivian's table and yelled, "Get away from my man Vivian!! Shoo! Don't you know that I was destined to be with Mahado!!" Kokoro back at the table had a sweat drop on her head and put on her crutches and walked over with them towards Rini and poke her lightly on the shoulder.

"Rini?"

"And he's my dream come true!"

"Rini?!"

"He's my piece-of-heaven-brought-down-to-Earth-for-me and ONLY me!"

"RINI!!!"

Rini turned around and realized that she had screamed all of what her feelings for Mahado and ran out of the class room into the nearest girls' bathroom. Vivian laughed and Kokoro's face was dyed red with fury and grabbed one of her crutches and whacked Vivian in the face with it knocking out of her seat. (When no one was looking but hey who would EVEN care if Vivian died? LOL! That was cruel....but true!)

"Thanks to you! I HAVE TO DO THE PROJECT ALONE!!!!" Kokoro huffed and went back to her seat to figure out the science project.

After school Yamu was done packing her stuff and got up and there standing in front of her was Atem. She yelped when she saw him dropping her books and Atem smiled and bended down to get them. He handed the books in her hands.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

She blushed as she noticed how close their faces were. Atem smiled and pushed back her hair behind her ear making her blush more brightly. He leaned more closely to Yamu's face when Kokoro came running by panting and breathing heavily over her knees towards them.

Atem pulled away from Yamu. "H-h-hey guys!" Kokoro breathed out, "S-s-sorry to interrupt but...." Catching her breath her lifted her head up to look up at them asking, "Have you guys seen Seto?"

The two shook they're heads and Kokoro muttered, "....damn..." Then smiled and said, "Alright then! Thanks and sorry about my rudeness of interrupting you guys!" Then she took off.

As night fell over Domino city, a figure, surrounded by 40 figures

stood in the shadows. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader,

turned to the other 40.

"You are dismissed, my slaves." He said in a chilling voice. The 40

hooded figures nodded and departed. The figure, who was only a boy, smiled

to himself. World Domination wasn't half as hard as people said it was.

Still smirking, he started walking away.

"LEN-KUN!!!" A voice called happily.

"Oh no!" the boy thought. He started running away from the voice. He

had barely walked 3 steps when a person jumped on him from behind,

glomping him.

"Len-kun!" Rini said, hugging her little brother. She turned him

around so that she could glomp him better.

"Get OFF me." Len said.

"How was your day, my Itoutou-chan?" she had asked him. (Itoutou-chan means little brother) "Fine until you came along." Len muttered.

"C'mon, let's get home, my little Len." Rini said, getting off him. Len

got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm not little!" He said angrily. Rini grabbed him and flipped him

onto her back.

"You're little if I can still do this." Rini said.

"Put me down!"

"No."

Len turned crimson with fury and bit his lip, there was nothing he

could do. He just hoped no one saw them as they went home.

At their house, Rini dumped Len onto a couch.

"I hate you." Len said to her.

"Well I love you!" Rini said, hugging him.

"When I conquer the world, I'm going to get rid of you first!" Len

said to her.

"Aww, you're so adorable!" Rini said.

"I'm not adorable, I'm evil!" Len replied furiously.

"KAWAII!" Rini exclaimed. She glomped him again and smothered him in

kisses. Len tried his best to throw her off. When Rini did get over his

cuteness, she sat don beside him.

"Len, what do you think I should wear to the school dance? I mean,

normally, I wouldn't have bothered, but, you won't believe this, MAHADO

ASKED ME OUT!" Rini exclaimed. Len shut his eyes tightly as he was forced

to hear how perfect and wonderful Mahado was.

"I hope he marries her then he'll have to deal with her insanity." Len

thought to himself.

At Kaiba Corporation

Seto sat at his desk typing away on the computer frustrated at the way how the company was going down slowly. "Something...I need something to rise up Kaiba Corp again back to the top technology company!" He sat there in his chair cross legged and closing eyes. He rested his chin on his knuckles just thinking.

WA: Well...uh....that all...long chapter! Phew! But hope u all liked it! R&R! PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

WA: Ugh! So late on updating!! , So mad at myself!! Anyway, read & review pleez!

Ring ring...

"Mhuurrr..."

Ring ring...

"Ughh..."

Ring ring...

"Grr..."

Ring ring...

"Damnit!!" Seto swore under his breath and grabbed the phone saying, "Hello?"

"Hullo!" Kokoro's voice beamed on the other line. "Oh! Hey Kokoro...what's up?" He asked calming down and briefly over-looking his work.

"Ehh...nothing much! Just trying to get a hold of you but you never seem to be there."

"Oh...Sorry about that! I've been busy lately. Right now I'm thinking of hosting another Battle City Tournament but more excitement to look forward to!"

"That sounds totally cool!" Kokoro commented.

"Heh. I hope so." Seto said. "So how are you lately?"

"Ehh...you know me....accidental....twisted my ankle."

"Ohh...Will you be ok?"

"Yeah! I have crutches to help me walk."

"Oh that's good to know."

For what seemed like two hours had pasted by there was total silence between the two. Kokoro started feeling uncomfortable with the utter silence and tried breaking it by thinking of another conversation.

"So have you heard about that school dance coming up?"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I heard it's going to be a totally blast!"

"Yeah it is! Rini-Chan got Mahado to ask her out!"

"No shit?" Seto said hardly believing it and took a sip out of his glass of water.

"No shit! Mahado is TAKING Rini-Chan!"

Seto on the other line cracked up while drinking his water that he started choking on his water.

"Man! That is whack!" Seto said catching his breath back and calming down. "That should be on the school newspaper of 'Can You Believe It Or Not?' section." Kokoro just laughed, "I know really!" She laughed so hard that she was holding on to her stomach and had to lie down on her back.

Then after their laughter had died down there was that dead silence again that disturbed Kokoro very much.

"So uhh..." She said feeling suddenly nervous of what she was going to say. "So are you going to the school dance?" Seto froze and thought, 'Aww dang! I can't miss out on my work but I haven't been much time either with Kokoro.' He paused for a long time that Kokoro started getting worried and wonder if he hung up or something.

"Hullo..?"

"Oh! Sorry...dozed off! Umm...Kokoro...I have to really, really, really work on this tournament and my company to stay on top. So..."

"Oh..." Kokoro cut him off disappointed. "It's alright! Not everybody has a date. Honda, Yuugi, and Jounouchi don't have dates with them to the dance...least not for now I don't think."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Seto asked concerned but turned back to his work.

"...Yeah! Totally fine! I'll see ya later kk? Bye!" And she hung up quickly without another word. She sighed long and loud and stared up at the ceiling feeling kind of miserable. After a few quiet moments her older brother Tatsuya kicked down her down and jumped on her bed yelling, "DIIIIIINER TIIIIME!!!!"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Kokoro screamed scared to death and fell of her bed, landing on her back. "...fuck..." she swore so low so that Tatsuya couldn't hear and said, "Go get help! I twisted my other ankle!"

(Tatsuya: 00 thinks Shit! She's going to kill me with her crutches of DEATH! Like what she did to that Vivian-girl at school!)

The Next Morning

Everybody met at the bus stop (as always ) the last person to arrive was Kokoro. "What the hell happened to you?" Honda asked as he saw Kokoro appearing with both of her ankles wrapped up in bandages and limping with her own crutches.

"Don't ask..." She said not feeling her best mood today and everybody went back to their own little groups of chit-chatting. "Hey Yamu!" Atem said tapping Yamu on the shoulder. Yamu turned around to face him and said, "Yeah Atem...what's up?"

"Can you meet me during lunch out in the hallway?" Atem asked, "I want to ask you something ok?" "Uhh...ok!" Yamu said and turned to face Mai and Rini again.

Mana jumped on Kokoro's back yelling, "HEY ACCIDENTAL!!!" But since Kokoro was depending most of her balance on her crutches she fall backwards and landed on top of Mana both of them yelping, "Oof!"

Mahado saw the two fall on their backs and came and helped Mana and Kokoro up. "Mana!" Mahado scolded at her, "You must be careful around others who are injured!" "Ahh! Gomen nasai Osho-Sama!" Mana exclaimed. (A/N: Osho-Sama= Master/instructor)

"Don't tell me that!" Mahado said firmly, "Say it to Kokoro." Mana apologized and Kokoro nodded solemnly and said softly, "Iz alright."

Mahado looked at both Mana and then at Kokoro then Rini came and glomped Mahado down to the floor landing with a loud THUMP!!

"So did you get to talk to Kaiba on the phone?" Mana asked Kokoro, who was staring down at the ground.

"Yeah..."

"So is he going to take out his sweet-heart to the school dance?" Mana teased in a jokingly-way but Kokoro in no mood for jokes and the second the bud came she went into the bus as fast as she could all the way in the back so she could have some moments alone.

"Was it something I said...?" Mana looked at Yamu and Rini, who both just shrugged. "Or maybe it was the fact that I cheated on that science test because I stole her answers from last week and she finally find that out."

(Yamu and Rini: It could be tha-WHAT?? 00 No fair!!! We both got a B-'s on that! It's a no wonder how you got an A! Mana: U hee hee...Oh! I gotta go find the blab-mouth! runs Yamu and Rini: o,o)

During lunch everybody was eating at the table (or just staring at Kokoro, who was looking like she was being hypnotized by the floor.) Yep everybody was either eating or talking (or staring at Kokoro shoving food into her mouth.) The only two who weren't at the table was Yamu and Atem.

Nope, those two were outside in the hallway talking. "So...uhh Yamu." Atem started, "Do you have a date to that school dance coming up?" Yamu was silenced for a second then answered, "Nope! No one has asked me yet." "Alright, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Atem asked unsteadily. Yamu blushed a little and said, "Sure! Why not? I'll be your date to the school dance." "Yes!" Atem said excitedly, "Score!" And Yamu laughed.

"Is she...dead?" Rini asked looking at Kokoro poking her on her forehead. "Of course not!" Honda said, "She's obviously breathing." "Hmm..." Mai said getting into the conversation at the table. "Maybe she's...her mind is being under control by Marik!!" Jounouchi wailed and everybody looked at him like: "Are you dense?"

"Uhh....Jounouchi-kun?" Anzu said, "Marik gave his millennium rod to Atem...remember?" "Oh...oh yeah..." He said calming down. "Hmm..." Mai said looking down at the green mashed potatoes on her tray un-touched and then a huge grin grew on her face.

"Hey! Let feed Kokonut to the diseased green mash potatoes!" Mai yelled and everybody agreed getting excited. Then Mai scooped up the mash potatoes and stuffed it into Kokoro's mouth and everybody was circling around Kokoro saying, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo...."

Kokoro's face was blank for a few moments then suddenly her eyes grew wide as plates and then Atem and Yamu just came back in seeing a circle was made by the gang around Kokoro. "Hey." Atem said, "What's happening over there?" "I dunno." Yamu said, "Looks like Kokoro is going to..." Before she could finish her sentence Kokoro ran out of her seat and ran like crazy with her crutches holding her mouth out of the cafeteria.

(Everybody: O,O shoves their green mashed potatoes away from them)

WA: Well...thatz all for now! See ya! Starting chappie two!! On mah waii!


	6. Chapter 6

WA: Alrightie! School is coming back and that means more pressure! Gotta work, work, WORK!! , Read and Review pleez!

Yamu had just finished packing all her books into her book bag. She slammed her locker shut and swung her bag over her shoulder. Yamu turned around and saw Jounouchi sitting outside of the school as if waiting for someone. She walked over to him slowly, when she was halfway towards him, he looked at her and smiled and got up running towards her saying, "Hey Yamu!"

"Oh Hi Jounouchi!" Yamu said showing him a weak a smile. "You are waiting for someone?" Jounouchi nodded blushing a bit. "Ehh...Yep!" He answered wearing his Jounouchi-smirk. "I needed to ask you something." Then Yamu's stomach felt weak and was afraid of what he was going to ask but said anyway, "Ok! Shoot!"

"Alright!" He said taking a deep breath then said, "Will you go to the school dance with me?" Yamu paused and her smile faded. Jounouchi's smirk faded as well when he saw her facial expression.

"Sorry Jounouchi..." Yamu said feeling guilty, "I'm going to the dance with someone else." Jounouchi frowned and sighed, "Oh...it's alright! Then see ya at the school dance, Later!" Yamu tried to say, "Sorry" again but before she could open her mouth Jounouchi darted off leaving Yamu feeling sour and filled with guilt.

Later on that night

"Hey!"

"Grrr....Leave me alone!" Len shouted facing Rini then turned back to his TV.

"I want someone's opinion." Rini said trying on a shirt Mai, Shizuka, and Mana helped her buy.

"Well get someone else's opinion! Like get out of the house and go over to Mai's place." then muttered, "So I could watch my show in peace!"

"No! I want a _guy's_ opinion. Do you think Mahado will like this on me?"

"I doubt he'll even care..." Len muttered under his breath.

Rini walked into the living room and turned off the TV and got in front of it standing in front of Len. She was wearing a black tank saying in blue bold letters: "Black Magician's Girl" She also had black pants. She did a little twirl and asked, "What do you think?"

(Len: T,T thinks Trying....to.....watch...TV!!! eye twitches Rini: )

"Maybe you should get a SKIRT!" Len shouted irritated, "That's what all girls wear to school dances...now lemme watch my TV." He tried to grab the remote but Rini was quick and grabbed it first.

"Hey! Give it to me now!" He said forcefully but Rini thought they were playing and she stuck her tounge out at him saying, "Nahhh....You have to Catch meeeee!" Then she ran away as Len jumped for the remote.

The next day((SATURDAY!! ))

(A/N: This is a phone talk and from now on the phone talks are not written like this since the last one was LONG! , )

Mai: Hello?

Yamu: Hey Mai!

Mai: Oh hey what's up Yamu?

Yamu: Ehh...well I feel sort of bad.

Mai: Why? What's wrong?

Yamu: Well...Atem asked me first to go to the school dance with him and I said I'd go with him, but then after school Jounouchi asked me to go to the school dance with him. When I told him I was going with someone else he looked so-o-o-o hurt! Poor Jounouchi!

Mai: Wow....had two guys after you...what's you secret?

Yamu: Mai!! (Yamu: , )

Mai: laughs I'm joking! Sheesh! No one can take a joke anymore. So what's the big deal? You told him the truth.

Yamu: Yeah....but....I feel guilty for turning him down.

Mai: Hmm....unless _I _go out with him!

Yamu: huh?

Mai: Then he'll lay off and you and Atem can have your peace at the school dance...sound good?

Yamu: Yeah...sounds good! Hey want to go shopping today for outfits for the school dance?

Mai: Well I got my outfit already yesterday. But I can help you look around for an outfit!

Yamu: cool! I'll ask Kokoro to come along too...she seemed upset yesterday.

Mai: Yeah....eating that green mashed potatoes! (Mai: XP gross!)

Yamu: I meant even BEFORE you guys stuffed the food in her mouth! (Yamu: uu)

Mai: Oh...ok! The more the merrier! See ya then ok?

Yamu: Bye!

At the nearest Slushy store

Kokoro had her head lying on top of the table face down and had a half-way empty pina colada flavored slushy in her hand while three other empty cups were all over the table. (And they weren't the small cups, they were super size.)

The guy at the cash register was starting to get worried because she had been there ever since from 10 o' clock this morning. "Uhh... little ma'am?" He asked poking her on the shoulder and she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Huh?" she said groggy. "Is that your last cup?" he asked now realized that she had only been asleep. "Uhh..." Kokoro said looking at her cup, "Yeah...I'm done for today." Then she paid him a 2,000 yen for the drinks and left the shop.

Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up and muttered, "Hullo...?" "Hi Kokoro!" Yamu's voice came from the other line. "Oh...hullo Yamu-san." Kokoro said trying to sound normal, "What's up?"

(Phone talk)

Yamu: Hey! Atem asked me out to go to the school dance with him! So Mai, Rini, and I are going to the mall to pick out some outfits and clothes...wanna come?

Kokoro: Uhh...sure! Nothing better to do! I'll come along.

Yamu: Cool! Meet us at the mall around like two in the afternoon ok?

Kokoro: kk! Sounds cool! Meet ya there.

Yamu: Later!

(End of phone talk)

At The Motou's Residence

/I'm bored.../ Yuugi complained through the mind link with Atem. He was laying lazily on the couch as Atem was stuck in the basement doing the laundry.

Well...do YOU wash and dry the clothes instead?

/...no thanks! I like watching you wearing a pink frilly apron doing house chores!

(Atem: T,T# is wearing a pink frilly apron that says: CUTIE)

Why am I stuck doing all the work in this house on weekends?!!Atem pouted not realizing he added too much soap to the washer machine.

/well...Ojijan is right now cleaning the game shop...I'm watching cartoons! And someone HAS to do the work.../

...you know....even though you're my hikari...right now I'm giving you a mean look.

/Well...then that means your giving YOURSELF a mean look too!/

...Damnit...

(Yuugi: )

/Oh well! Tell you what I'll go call the guys and we'll chill at the mall...ok? I'll tell Ojijan to watch the laundry and you're already done with all the house cleaning alright?/

alright! Sounds good. I need to look for something anyway I want to look good for my date to the school dance.

/Oh! You have a date?? AND YOU DON'T TELL ME!!! I'm so unloved, so misunderstood, so unkindly brought up right! Oh! What cruel fate does a poor adolescent like me has to deal with in this cold forsaken wor-

Alright!!Atem snapped, Enough Drama class for you!! I'm glad school is almost over! So you can stop going to those drama classes you've been taking lately! You King of Drama!

/Usually I'm known as King of Games.../

(Atem: == Yuugi: doesn't get it)

/So who's going to be your da-/ Atem had closed the mind link leaving Yuugi in suspense while watching Teen Titians. "I'm so-o-o-o unloved!!" Yuugi said in his voice that he used when we was playing Romeo for the winter school play.

"Everybody ditches me! Oh! What a cursed poor little creature I am! What is a lost, unwanted, and helpless adolescent whose just dealing with hormones have to do to get his justice?!!"

"First, cut the crap!" Atem said as he came out of the basement holding all the dry clothes in a plastic basket. "Oh Atem!!" Yuugi said practically in tears hugging him, "Everybody neglects me so!!"

(Atem: == get off...)

Kokoro's House

"Hullo...?"

Silence.

"Niisama...?" Kokoro said softly then heard tapping and looked down to see her robotic hamster, Cinnimon walking around in its clear baby pink ball. (A/N: Yes! Spelled C-i-n-n-i-m-o-n! SIN-E-MON! , )

"Aww...Cinnimon!" Kokoro said smiling picking up her hamster out of its ball as it made its robotic squeaking. "Heh heh....you're so cute!" She started to pet it's head then put it gently back into its ball to walk around more. She grabbed her wallet, cell phone and keys to get back into the house.

Before she ran out the door she yelled to Cinnimon and (Maybe) Tatsuya inside the house. "Well see ya! I'll try to be back home soon!" Then she ran out the door.

At the mall

Mai, Rini, and Yamu were waiting out in the parking lot and just were talking. "So Mai I taking Jounouchi to the school dance so it won't get nasty at the school dance?" Rini asked. "Yep" Mai said, "I should call him now to ask him since Kokonut is taking such a long time...as always!"

"Yeah...the school dance is the day after tomorrow the sooner the better." Yamu said feeling once again guilty about reminded about how Jounouchi's face looked like when she turned him down. Mai dialed Jounouchi's house number while Yamu turned to Rini to talk to her.

"I still cannot believe Mahado is ACTUALY going to take you to the school dance!" She said chuckling a bit. "I know!" Rini said getting excited about the idea of going to the dance with her dream-man. "It's my dream come true! I can be in my Mahado-love's arms!"

(phone talk)

Shizuka: Hello...?

Mai: Hi Shizuka! Hey is your brother there?

Shizuka: Oh sure! I want to get him out his bed! He has locked his room and started playing his hard rock music on full blast. Hold on...

Background: Shizuka is screaming on top of her lungs that Mai, Rini, and Yamu can hear it loud and clear then depressing hard-rock music shuts off

(Mai: , Ow....I'm going to need to arrange an appointment will my doctor about my ears!)

Jounouchi: Hello..?

Mai: Hey Jounouchi-kun!

Jounouchi: Hm? Mai? Hey! Why are you calling?

Mai: Sheesh! Why can't I call? Anyway you wanna go hang out with me to that school dance?

Jounouchi: ....what??

Mai: Well....do you?

Jounouchi: Uhh....err...ok! I mean...I was going to take someone else...but she's taking someone else.

Mai: So...ok? We're set up for Monday's night for that school dance?

Jounouchi: Uhh...yeah...We are! See ya then!

Mai: Bye!

(End of phone talk)

"Finally!" Yamu-san said, "Kokoro is here!" "YAY!" Rini said cheering, "Kokonut is here!!" Kokoro smiled saying, "Hullo everybody..." Rini glomped Kokoro and her face was half a smile while the other half was sour-ish.

(A/N: Kokoro DOESN'T like glomps!)

"So what took you so long Kokonut?" Mai asked. Kokoro pulled out of her bag Cinnimon. "Aww!" Yamu squealed, "You brought along your robotic hamster?" "Heh heh...yeah! I thought she would be lonely because my brother isn't there so I brought her along!" Kokoro answered. "Alright! Now c'mon let's get started on shopping!" Mai said squealing in delight.

WA: sorry but I have to cut it right here! This chapter was too long! Hold on to the new chapter kk? I'm trying to do as much as I can before school starts for me on September 7th! LATA!! Oh! PLEEZ READ & REVIEW!! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

WA: Ok! READ AND REVIEW PLEEZ PREEPZ!!

Yuugi talking to Atem through Mind like: / ...blah blah... /

Atem talking to Yuugi through mind link: [ ...blah blah... ]

[[this means motion!!!]]

Ugh! Sorry I didn't clear that up last time and it screwed it all up which totally pssed me off! 

= = = = 

(At Rini's house) (At 4 AM in the morning on the day of the School Dance)

Len was sleeping peacefully dreaming about his great plan of when he will become the ruler and master of the world. Then suddenly the door to his room fell down with a thump and shook him up from the numbness of his (good) dream.

He looked up and saw Rini standing in the door way with a huge smile (and seen that she had kicked down his door and he had it locked).

"TODAY IS THE DAY!!!" Rini said excitedly. "Todayistheday! Todayistheday!" She said jumping on his bed and Len flipped the covers over his head mumbling, "Go bug Mahado....you know...actually go to his place and crash it."

"Aww..." Rini squealed, "You're so cute lil' Len-Chan!" He tried shoving her off his bed then after 45 minutes of struggling he gave up.

"Get out of my room!!" He shouted and Rini said, "You're always allowed in my room!" Len groaned in frustration. He hadn't been in Rini's room for 9 LONG years.

Len groaned trying to ignore her rambling about how she and Mahado were going to the dance together and dance together.

(Len: == [[pulls pillows over his head and ears.]])

(Motou's Residence)(Around 3 o' clock in the afternoon)

DING DONG!

"YAY!!" Yuugi said jumping up, "They're here!" Atem was upstairs changing and mumbled through the mind link with Yuugi, [and why is everybody coming _here_??]

/Uhh....because....we _have_ no place else to go, because you start sending people to the Shadow Realm when you're just bored!/

[Oh....yeah...] Atem got the shirt on now and now was checking in the mirror for zits, ance, or pimples.

Yuugi opened up the door to see Rini had her arm linked with Mahado's arm. Rini was wearing a black tank shirt with jean pants. Mahado was wearing khaki pants and a dark grey shirt with a dark blue over-shirt. "Hey you guys look good!" Yuugi said

"Thanks!" Rini said and Mahado said, "Thank you Pharaoh-sama's Hikari."

"Just call me Yuugi...Come one in!"

Then they heard Atem screaming up stairs and yelled, "YUUGI!! COME HERE HURRY!!!" "What's wrong?" Yuugi said panicking and was about to go up when Mahado trampled over him running upstairs saying, "Don't worry my Pharaoh-sama!! I'm coming!!"

Rini ran past Yuugi as he got up on his own and they ran up stairs to see Mahado banging on the door. "Pharaoh-sama!! What's wrong?? Are you there??" Mahado said with panic. Yuugi banged on the door frantically almost screaming, "ATEM-KUN!! Unlock the door!"

Then Atem open up the door and look as pale as white. "Atem-kun!" Yuugi said relived that he seemed alright. Rini waved her hand in front of Atem's face saying, "Are you alright...?" "No..." Atem said, "...I think I have a boil on my face!" Then he turned his face on his right side, "Does it look ok??? TELL ME IT LOOKS OK!!"

(Rini, Mahado, and Yuugi: OOF!! [[Anime fall]] ==)

"Pharaoh-sama!" Mahado said, "You're face is as clear as the night sky just wash it!" "O-o-ok!" Atem stammered and went into the bathroom to wash his face and still looking at his face. (Just incase!)

Moments later everybody came over the only ones that were missing was Kokoro and Yamu.

(Phone talk)

Kokoro: Hullo...?

Yamu: Hi Kokoro! Come on let's walk over to Yuugi's place, everybody's there I don't want to go alone.

Kokoro: ...I don't feel so good.

Yamu: Huh? What's wrong?

Kokoro: err....my stomach hurts.

Yamu: Oh! You _can't_ miss this school dance! You missed out on last year because Honda and Otogi exploded the toilets in the girl's locker and you got caught and-

Kokoro: I had to clean it all up! Yes, I know!

Yamu: So what's the problem? Everybody is going to be there dancing to music, laughing and chattering eating, and maybe some beer and sake! Just kidding!

Kokoro: Haha!!

Yamu: And besides...Anzu's dying to get a picture of everybody going to a school dance and with you in the group picture...since she has never token a picture of you because you put a book over your face. And besides...Seto's going to come with you right?

Kokoro: ....no.

Yamu: wha-huh?

Kokoro: he said he needed to work on this huge tournament he's going to host!

Yamu: Oh...well you should come please!! Please! Please!

Kokoro: No...you should go to the dance...besides you have a date waiting for you!

Yamu: Aww c'mon! Mai and Rini worked so hard to look for an outfit for you. Come with me!! PLEASE!!! I'll post on the school bulletin board the picture of green mashed potatoes puke!

Kokoro: Alright! Alright... (Sighs) I'll come!

Yamu: Yay! Come now! Ok?

Kokoro: Kk! See ya!

(End of phone talk)

DING DONG!!

"I'll GET IT!!" Yuugi yelled then Atem tackled him saying, "NO!! I'll get it! It's my date!" After 2 minutes of fist fighting with Yuugi, Jounouchi sighed getting up and pulled Yuugi by the arms and back on to the couch.

"Thanks Jounouchi!"

"No prob." Then he threw Yuugi on the couch.

Atem opened to door to see Yamu and Kokoro with her robotic bird on her shoulder. (A/N: Jeez! That girl has every single robotic animal! xD)

Atem looked at what Yamu was wearing. She had leather boots that went up to her knees. She had on a black short skirt and a black and white shirt. She had her brown hair a little pig-tail on both sides of her head.

"Hey you look nice!" Atem commented on Yamu's outfit and she blushed saying, "Thanks! You too." Atem smirk and chuckled a bit. Then he faced Kokoro

Kokoro on the other hand was wearing a black grey shirt in white bold letters saying: "Buzz Off!" Her shirt also had a picture of a bee on it too underneath the letters. She was wearing her black baggy pants too.

But then again she wasn't really paying attention and kept on playing with her robotic bird Chirpy, made it robotic chirping.

"Uhh...hi Kokoro!" Atem said trying to snap her out of her hypnotizing robotic bird. Kokoro looked and up and said, "Hullo Atem!"

"So you guys coming in? The gang's already here!" Atem said and opened the door wide enough to the two girls to walk through. "Besides we found out the party doesn't start until 4 o' clock, we still has 30 more minutes." "Ok sure!" Yamu said and walked in with her boots clicking on the floor into the living room where everybody was talking away.

Atem looked at Kokoro, who was just staring up at the sky. "What is up with you and robotic ani-..." "HEADS UP!!" She yelled and ducked. "Huh? What?" Then from out of the blue Chirpy came soaring down from the sky hitting Atem on the head making him fall backwards.

(Moments Later)

Atem had on ice pack on his forehead and groaning in pain. Then Kokoro sat next to him repeating "Sorry" over and over until Atem said, "It's alright!! Just....Why did you have to bring along one of your weird robotic animals? Especially that can't fly correctly!"

"He can so!" Kokoro pouted.

"Cannot!" Atem fought back.

"Can!"

"Cannot!"

"Can!"

"Cannot!"

"Can!"

"Hmm...Can!"

"EXACTLY!!" Kokoro said, "You agreed! He can fly just fine!"

"Damnit!" Atem swore, "That only works on Looney Tunes." "Haha!" Kokoro laughed at the king of games' defeat.

Yamu felt like she was suddenly forgotten and said, "Hey! Are we going to be hanging around here or are we going to a school dance?" "Oh yeah!" Yuugi said, "That's why you guys are all here dressed all nicely...now I remember!"

(Everybody: [[Anime fall]] ==)

"Hey!" Rini said tying her ankle with Mahado's ankle with a rope. "I got an idea! Let's start a race! Everybody get a partner and tie their ankles! Last one to the party is a rotten egg and has to run around the school wearing a pink bunny pajama with feets on the last day of school."

"Yelling 'I'm an adorable bunny'" Mana jumped in tying her ankle with Kokoro, who just stared at her strangely. Then Mai tied her ankle with Jounouchi, who watching Atem and Yamu. 'I can't believe Atem asked Yamu out and he didn't even tell anybody!' Jounouchi thought kind of upset that his best friend took out the girl he had eyes for.

Atem was eyeing Kokoro for some reason, 'Why am I doing this?' Atem said after making sure the mind link between him and Yuugi were closed. 'Isn't Kokoro like a little sister to me?' Then Rini yelled, "GO!!" Then everybody ran off down the street as fast as they could.

(When they reached there)

"HA HA!!" Everybody laughed at Otogi and Anzu. "You BOTH have to wear the bunny outfits! Have fun." Yamu giggled. Mana was just cracking up.

Then after they laughter had died down they all walked into the gym room full of music and colorful lights.

"Hey...what's the theme of the school dance suppose to be again?" Anzu asked. "I dunno!" Yamu said. "I heard it was supposed to be..." But when they walked in they saw the gym was decorated like an Egyptian palace. "...an Egyptian palace." Mai finished her sentence. "Well..." Yamu said untying her ankle with Atem's, "Shall we dance?" Atem blushed and said, "Uhh...I don't have a thing for dancing....right Mahado...Mahado...?"

Atem looked around for Mahado seeing he was getting dragged on to the dance floor with Rini losing them through the sea of dancing people. 'Oof!' Atem thought. Then it was only few moments later he realized he was IN the crowd of the dancing people with Yamu dancing with him. "Oh boy..." He thought and gulped, "Well...it's time to d-d-d-dance...?" He stuttered at the thought of dancing.

(A/N: Haha!! Get it?? It's time to d-d-d-dance? XD Haha!! Ok! Nobody gets my jokes! So why do I even bother?? Jeez!! , )

= = = = 

WA: Ugh! So sorry people to cut it off here! But I have school tomorrow starting at 12 PM. , Grr....summer's ending in reality and in this fanfic iz just starting!! Jeez! Where did "Time" go? See ya! I'll update ASAP!! Lata!!


	8. Chapter 8

WA: YAY!! I LUV THE JEWS!!!!!! XD They rock!! I wish I had some Jewish blood in me! XP Anyway I got a 4 dayed break because of the great holiday Rosh Hashanah. Iz a good thing in my skool we're FILLED with Jews....and Koreans! Haha! I sound like a bully.... Well let's start!

"LET'S GET IT STARTED! HA! LET'S GET IT STARTED IN HERE!!!"

Jounouchi sang loudly almost breaking everybody's ear drums. "Ughhh...." Mana said ready to pull out her wand and use dark magic attack on Jounouchi. Luckily Mahado swapped the wand away and said, "No! Bad Mana!"

"Gomen naisai Osho-sama!" Mana apologized sighing. Kokoro was the only one dancing along with Jounouchi's dancing then Yamu came and joined her. "You guy are weird!" Anzu said then pulled out her camera thinking it was a good time to catch Kokoro dancing.

But Kokoro saw the shininess of the camera and ducked behind Yamu. "Good thing I have eyes for shiny things!" She said. Yamu thought for a moment and said, "Hey! Is that why you have so many robotic animals as pets in your house?"

"Well...one of the reasons" Kokoro replied, "I have so many because I just think they're adorable." "And annoying little things!!" Atem yelled hearing them and was feeling his forehead where Chirpy hit him.

"Oh cry about it!" Yuugi said getting annoyed at Atem's complaining. "Look whose talking drama king!" Atem shot back. Then Chirpy who was flying above the gym room hit the disco ball and started falling towards Atem. "Atem look out!" Kokoro and Yamu said seeing Chirpy was falling like a comet and before Atem could do anything but turn around.....WHAM!!!!!

"Oh my..." Rini said running over. "Yuugi!" Atem yelled and Yuugi fell backwards on his chain and landed on his back having those anime swirls eyes. "Yuugi!" Everybody said panicking. "CHIRPY!!" Kokoro was the only who cared for her adorable, shiny, and robotic bird.

Chirpy on his digital eyes was shaped like anime swirls. "Atem-kun...." Yuugi said unconscious. "Yes hikari!" Atem said, "You'll be alri-..." "When are we going to Disney World?" Yuugi busted out. "Huh?" Atem said confused. "Remember when we went to Disney World last time and you kept on talking on how much you wanted to go see Mickey Mouse...." Atem blushed red and said ferociously, "Yuugi...."

"No...I'm serious...oh! Then we got to see Goofy...and you sended him to the Shadow Realm because you were so mad it wasn't Micke-..." Atem slapped Yuugi wake. "OW!!" Yuugi said rubbing his cheek. Rini and Mai were laughing hysterically. Mahado was just standing there clueless asking, "Who's this Mickey Mouse...?" Anzu just video taped the whole thing then put it away quickly because Atem threaten her he'd send it to the Shadow Realm if she showed that out in the public.

(Kaiba Corp...I thought one time they said Kaiba Crap...dun ask...)

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"Zzz....zzz...."

"Mr. Kaiba...?"

"Zzz....zzzz...."

Seto had fell asleep right there on his desk still typing though. Then Mokuba came with the employee to wake up Seto. "Seto! YO!! WAKE UP!!!" Mokuba yelled in his ear then tugged at it.

"YEOW!!" Seto screeched waking up.

"Oh! I fell asleep...?"

"Duh!" Mokuba said, "Anyway, We got a hold of a TV commercial company to help us advertise our tournament." "Oh..." Seto replied, "Wow....that went by fast." Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Oh...well...uhh...I'm almost done...so...uhh..."

"Go to the dance!" Mokuba spouted out, "You ditched your girlfriend for this? Jeez! You're lame man." Seto looked down with guilt when he noticed what Mokuba was wearing. "Why are you wearing all black and your hair is pulled back and...does that shirt say 'F.U.'?? AND IS THAT AN EARING ON YOUR LEFT EAR???"

"Yeah...so?" Mokuba said all cocky. "No...uhh...what company is..." "I dunno!" Mokuba said quickly not wanting to explain and walked out and on the back of his shirt it had a picture of a middle finger sticking up.

(Seto: O,O WHAT??)

"YOU'RE SO GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!!" Seto yelled after Mokuba left his office, but Mokuba could still hear Seto's booming voice through the door. "Oh brother..." Mokuba rolled his eyes.

(Back in the Gym Room where the dance was being held)

"Alright!" The DJ said after Jounouchi was done singing. "I hope all you girls have your guys here! Because now we're gonna start passing out the love! So ladies grab your man and dance along." Then he started to play Evanescence "My Immortal." Every girl in the room, who had brought their boyfriends/dates with them immediately grabbed them and dragged them on the floor.

(Guys: groans Girls: :-D)

Jounouchi had jumped off the stage, went back to the table where him and Mai sat to see her flirting with Varon. "What the...?" Jounouchi said clueless. "Hm...Oh Hey ya Jounouchi!" Varon said waving and smiling. (A/N: Isn't that....creepy...?? 0,o)

"Hey Jounouchi!" Mai said, "You don't mind if I dance with Varon for this one song, do ya?" "Uhh...." Jounouchi said and answered, "Yeah! Go on have fun you two!" "Cool!" Varon said and took Mai's hand and they walked on the dance floor.

"C'mon on Atem!" Yamu begged him for the 5th time. "The king of games doesn't dance that much." He answered, "Besides...when we were dancing out there I kept on stepping on your feet." "Oh yeah..." Yamu said then felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

Yamu swung around and saw Jounouchi standing there saying, "Hey, you two gonna dance?" "Well...I'm trying to get Atem to dance but he doesn't want to." Yamu answered. "Look" Atem started, "I'm not a great dancer admit it!"

"So?" Jounouchi said, "Look at Mahado! He's dancin' and you don't hear him complaining!" He pointed towards the crowd where Mahado, who still looked clueless, was dancing with Rini, who rested her head on his chest with a dreamily-look. "Ooookaay..." The three of them said at the weird sight.

"Well if you're not gonna dance with Yamu then I'll dance with her." Jounouchi said and Atem just shrugged saying, "Yeah go ahead. Have fun dancing!" Yamu was kind of shocked but went on the dance floor with Jounouchi, who pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Poor Chirpy!" Kokoro said trying to see if anything was wrong or any glitches in his system. "Aww...c'mon!" She groaned and accidentally makes him screech when she pulled some things out. "OH NO!!" She yelped then Chirpy's system completely shut down. "Oh shit..." She muttered, "Great...now what?"

Suddenly Chirpy started chirping again. "Hm?" Kokoro said shocked at what was happening, "No way! Chirpy! You're alright....but how?" "HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Atem's voice said behind her and poked Kokoro in the ribs causing her to fall off her chair laughing. "Oops!" Atem said scratching his cheek with one finger, "Guess that was too much."

"Ow...you twitsted my ankle again...." Kokoro said in pain on the floor.

(Atem: 0,0 Kokoro: , call for help for crying out loud!)

(Few Moments later)

"Luckily the school nurse was still here...and you're stuck on crutches again." Atem said with guilt. "Ahh! It's cool! Don't worry!" Kokoro said holding Chirpy in her palm. "Anyway, what I'm more concerned about is how did Chirpy repair so quickly and without a mechanic's help?" Atem had said something through the loud music that sounded something like Austin Powers.

Kokoro raised her eye brow and looked at Atem like as if he had a zit on his face. "What? Is it a zit???" Atem said freaking out (as if he read her mind) and pulled out a hand mirror out of his pocket and started staring at his reflection. "No no!" Kokoro said feeling stupid.

"Could you repeat what you just said?"

What? About the zit?"

"No! Something that sounded something like...Austin Powers?"

"Huh? What do you...oh!" Atem said and then laughed, "I said shadow powers! I used my shadow powers to repair Chirpy." "Oh cool!" Kokoro said as Chirpy flew up above everybody on the dance floor.

"Mahado..." Rini said still resting her head on his chest as they swayed slowly to all the slow songs. "Hai?" Mahado said still looking up at the ceiling wondering, 'What the heck is that shiny ball that keeps on spinning and spinning and....Oh! I feel sick!'

(Mahado: Has anime swirls)

"I....I...." Rini said stumbling on her words of what she was about to say. Then she took a deep breath and let it go and tried again but failed again.

Yamu and Jounouchi moved slowly through the song. Yamu felt at so much ease that she was blushing. 'Oh get a hold of yourself Yamu!' She said ready to slap herself, 'ok! So you're dancing with Jounouchi...and he does look hot in that shirt...No wait! I did not say that!!' She groaned in frustration. "Is something wrong?" Jounouchi said looking at her. "Uhh...nothing. Just hot in here." Yamu said. "But I'll be ok."

"I! I! I! I! I!" Rini said still stumbling over her words and Mahado was starting to wonder if she was a robot. (Like Kokoro's pets! xD)

"Are you ok?" Mahado said as she still continued with saying, "I! I! I! I! I! I!"

SMASH!!!

"OW!!" Atem said as Chirpy landed on top of his head. "Are you ok?" Kokoro asked, picking up Chirpy in her hands. "Yeah...I'm alright." Atem said. "Oh...that good to hear." Kokoro said looking up at Atem, "But I was asking Chirpy."

(Atem: Does anime fall OOF!!)

After Kokoro checked Chirpy's wounds (What wounds?!) she said, "Can I take a look at your head?" "Who you talking to?" Atem said with a bump on his head where Chirpy landed on him, "That stupid robotic bird or me?"

"Ok! First of all" Kokoro started, "His name is Chirpy. Second, he's not stupid! It's just pretty hard for him to fly around with a robotic body! And third I was asking you."

Atem shrugged, "I guess I'm alright." Kokoro sighed and turned to see Yamu and Jounouchi walking out the back door. "Uhh..." Kokoro looked at Atem then back at them and repeatedly did that over and over.

"Something wrong?" Atem said noticing her head movement. "Uhh...yeeeeaaaah!" Kokoro said, "Isn't Yamu-san your date, dude?" Atem saw what Kokoro saw. "Oh...I guess they're leaving." "And _that_ doesn't brother you??!!" Kokoro said shocked.

(Chirpy Kokoro: 0,o)

Atem sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ya know...since your date ditched ya..."

"She didn't ditch me. I let her go with Jounouchi."

"Huh???!! Well whatever! Want to go down town to get slushies? Nothing to do here!"

"Uhh...yeah! I'm not really enjoying myself here either." Atem answered and helped Kokoro get on her crutches and they walked out of there.

"Mahado..." Rini said trying again for the 10th time. "Hai?" Mahado said just like before. "I....I...I....lo-o-o-o....I....I really, really, really, really like you al-..." "WAIT!!" Mahado said stopping and ran towards the table where he last saw Atem sitting on, dropping Rini in the process. Rini chased after Mahado asking, "What's wrong?" "Pharaoh-sama is gone!!" He answered looking around the room frantically.

"Oh don't worry! Atem left with Kokoro I saw." Rini said trying to calm him down but that only made him freak out more. "OH RA!!" He screeched, "And you didn't tell me? What if something bad happens to Pharaoh-sama?" "Uhh...he'll mind crush them?" Rini answered thinking, 'Why am I answering a obvious question?'

"We have to go after them!" Mahado said. "Ok! I'll come with you and I try to say what I was going to say a few moments ago along the way!" But of course Mahado didn't pay attention to her last few sentences and walked out quickly.

WA: Aww damn! Had so much to write about and yet I have to cut it somewhere! Well see ya! READ 'N REVIEW PLEEZ!!!


	9. Chapter 9

WA: ugh! Sorry! This whole week QUIZZES, QUIZZES, QUIZZES!! , Also I had winter swimming try-outs which got me so nervous about! Oi! Well anyway let's go!

DISCLAIMER: I **DON'T **OWN YU-GI-OH!! (Duh! If I did I wouldn't be the one making Yugioh R and Yugioh GX?!!!)

"That'll be 500 yen please..." The cash register man said to Kokoro. "Yeah..." She said as she dug around her pocket for money. "I know I have a 500 yen in here...Oh! Where is it?!"

She started getting frustrated and started looking her pocket. "Found it!" She said pulling out the wrinkled up green paper but she saw Atem had already paid for the slushies. "Oh..." She said feeling stupid that she said this was her treat and Atem paid for it.

"You didn't have to do that ya know! I could've paid." Kokoro said and Atem slurped on his slushy and said, "Nah. I wanted to pay for it...it's alright and besides you were taking such a long time."

"What are we going?" Yamu asked Joey, who was pulling her somewhere by the hand. She blushed as she took noticed his hand was holding her hand. "Just hold on alright?" is all he answered leaving Yamu in puzzlement.

"Huh?" Mana and Mai noticed ¼ of the gang was missing. "Where the hell did almost everybody go?" Varon said. "Jeez....that IS the question isn't it?" Mai said sarcastically. "Oh well!" Otogi said, and then he and Anzu went out on the dance floor to dance to their favorite song....Outrageous by Britney Spears. (A/N: ....Who knew he liked to dance...? 0,o Especially to THAT song!!)

Then Mai and Varon just started a deep conversation with each other. (A/N: Jee...makes you wonder what they're talking about....I'm being sarcastic here!) Everybody started doing their original thing but not Vivian and Mana.

"Let's go find Mahado-Sama!" Mana exclaimed, "Something could happen to him. We must find him now!" Vivian stood up and agreed. "I want to make sure that Rini isn't touching or flirting around with MY Mahado!" (A/N: cough cough yeah....suree...YOUR Mahado....bullsh1t...) She muttered loudly but so unclearly that Mana asked, "What did you say?" "Oh nothing!" Vivian quickly answered, "Now let's go search for Mahado." "Alright!" Mana said and the two walked out the door.

"I can't Pharaoh-Sama ANYWHERE!!!!" Mahado said finally in exhaustion and frustration. "Aww...." Rini said grinning widely, "You know, you look so-o-o-o cute!" Mahado stared at her as if she was some alien from outer space. "Ehh...thank you?" Mahado said trying to be polite and blushed a bit, Rini just shrieked, "You're so irresistible!!" Rini only made Mahado blush more.

"Can we please concentrate on finding Pharaoh-sama?" He asked trying to force himself to stop blushing. Rini wasn't even paying attention and just answered, "Yeah...." No, what she was paying attention to was Mahado's looks and how his cheeks were looking like strawberries at the moment until he turned away to continue his search for Atem.

"Ohh..." Yamu said as she looked around in bewilderment. The garden had lush green grass and a running little river then to touch it all up was the fireflies floating around making it a hazy scene. "How did you find out about this place Joey?"

"Heh" Joey smirked and said, "Well just kind of found it sort of..." Yamu was looking around at the scene before her and in the distance she heard something. "Is that....music?" She asked. Then Joey stopped and listened and heard it too. "Oh....it is..." He said, "There must be a band somewhere near by playing."

"Oh..."

"....Want to dance?" Joey said his voice a bit shaken up.

Yamu just laughed but said, "Ok!" Then grabbed his hand as his other hand placed on her waist. Soon they were lost dancing and staring into each other's eyes.

"Where are we???" Mana said looking at the map. Vivian sighed in annoyance. This had been the 87th time Mana asked that same question, "Where are we?" "I don't know!" Vivian snapped, "Give me that map!" She snatched it out of Mana's grip and stared at it.

When Vivian looked at it her jaw just dropped and her eyes just widen. "Aww....Mana you Baka!!" (A/N: Baka-Idiot/stupid (of course everybody SHOULD know that!) xD)

"What?" Mana asked kind of hurt that Vivian called her "baka" when she didn't know what she was doing wrong. "This is a map of Wisconsin, America!!" Vivian yelled shoving the map to Mana pushing her. "We're in Japan, Smart one!!"

"Oh...." Mana said feeling stupid enough. "I'm so sorry! I really am." "Ugh!" Vivian said stomping away from her, "Never mind! I'll go searching for Mahado by MYSELF!!"

"Oooooooookaaaaaaaay...." Mai said now that she noticed Mana was now missing. "Uhh....what the hell just happened?" "Man!" Otogi said, "Why the hell is everybody leaving??" Anzu rolled her eyes and said, "Well I'm not staying for long! I'm going home and besides they missed out on all the fun." "Yeah..." Varon said, "We'll just tell them about it tomorrow."

Then Mai laughed loudly, "By the way the day after tomorrow is....SUMMER BREAK! Meaning Otogi and Anzu have to wear pink bunny outfits. Haha!!" Anzu stared at Mai like she was ready to tackle her to death and Otogi was just giving her a disgusted look. "Ya know Mai" Otogi said, "You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes!"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Don't cry just because u lost and now you're dared to do something....dare I say it...? Embarrassing! HAHA!!" Then she cracked up laughing so hard her face was turning red. Anzu rolled her eyes and stood up saying, "Well what time is it now?" Varon looked at his watch and said, "8:45 P.M. We stayed here longer than what I wanted to." "How long is this dance again?" Otogi asked Varon. "Ehh...10 P.M. I heard on the announcements if you do stay here until 10 you can skip school tomorrow."

(Mai, Anzu and Otogi: OO)

"....Ok...skipping school tomorrow...? Or leave and come back here...?" Anzu said as if both choices were so tempting. "Skip school!" Everybody agreed on and so they all decided they were going to stay until 10.

"By the way..." Anzu concluded, "Where did Yuugi go....?"

(Somewhere at the mall)

"Uhh....Mokuba...?" Yuugi asked as he held up the shirt. "Yeah...?" Mokuba asked looking at a pair of black baggy pants with chains on them. "Why the hell are we in the store Hot Topic??" Yuugi said staring at the shirt saying, "Fu off I'm busy!" as if it was the strangest thing he had ever saw.

"Because the last day of school is coming and that's when you break the rules." Mokuba answered putting down the pair of pants he held in his hand and looked at another pair of black pants with a fire design on it, "So I'm going to get you a total new outfit to wear to school instead of that school uniform which you ALWAYS wear."

"But I like the school uniform..." Yuugi said quietly. Mokuba looked at his with his one eye brow raised and said, "What are you? A School prep?" Yuugi stared at Mokuba like as if he had just called him, "dorky, dueling shrimp-freak."

"Is it me lately...? Or am I ALWAYS MISUNDERSTOOD?!?!?!" Yuugi yelled so loudly that everybody in the store Hot Topic and even some random people walking outside were staring at him like, "That dude has issues to work out." Mokuba stared at him with that same look and his one eye brow rose up answering, "Yeah....it's you with the issues." Yuugi's jaw dropped and said, "You know! It's a Monday night...I'm going home!!" And then he stormed out of there.

(Back to the garden/park-place whatever that place was!)

Yamu had rested her head on Joey's chest while swaging back and forth to the far away music.

"Hey Yamu...?" Joey asked in a whisper almost.

"Hm...? Yeah?"

"Was I being too...casually about...what I did last time when we were working on the project?" He asked. Yamu frowned and thought back to that day. "No...I didn't mind but I was just...confused." "Hm? Confused?" Joey asked, "About what?"

Yamu was afraid to say that she confused about her feelings for Atem then Joey came along and confused her more. She didn't need to say it. Joey seemed to look through her eyes to her mind and tell what she was confused about.

"I see..." He said, "Hey...It's getting late. Can I walk you home?" He offered. Yamu nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

He walked with her out of the garden (or where ever they were!).

"Run..." Atem said as he stopped in his tracks. "Huh?" Kokoro asked clueless and just finished her slushy. "I said run!" He repeated and grabbed Kokoro's hand and ran through these bushes. "Wait! What??" She said dropping her cup as she was being pulled by the hand. Chirpy flew after them following Kokoro. "What are we running from?" She asked determined to know. "That stupid dog that always comes here!" Atem said as he soon heard barking. "Oh shit! The stupid mutt found us!"

"Why don't you use your shadow powers to make it a doggy treat or make it stop running?" Kokoro asked really puzzled on the fact they were running. "Because..." Atem started, "...Yuugi and grandpa told me not to send anyone to the shadow realm for tonight or else....I'm grounded from using the phone and going out of the house for the first month of summer. If you ask me I don't intend to spend the beginning of my summer like that." "Ohh..." She said. "Poor you....knowing you....you probably would send half of the world to the shadow realm....or more."

"I would not!" Atem snapped.

"Would too!" Kokoro snapped back and Chirpy chirped loudly. Right behind Kokoro was a HUGE dog with a metal arm snarling baring its sharp gleaming teeth. "Oh shit!" Atem whispered pulling Kokoro, but she ran forward and the dog charged at her.

"Kokoro!! NO!!" Atem yelled but before he was about to send the dog to the Shadow Realm he saw Kokoro.....laughing??

"Haha!!" Kokoro said and she rubbed the dog's body and petted it on its head. "Good Woofy!" She commented, "Still protecting the neighborhood!" Atem just stared in puzzlement with an anime sweat drop on his head.

"What the...???" He asked in complete clueless. Kokoro then patted the dog on the head and turned to Atem saying, "This is also one of my 'weird' pets, Woofy." Atem raised an eye brow then realized. "...The metal arm...I see...did you make these robotic animals and that metal arm for that dog?" Kokoro looked at him while raising an eye brow at him.

"Ok first" Kokoro started standing up so at least she was head level with Atem. (But since him and Yuugi got separate bodies Atem just seemed to grow like a sky scraper, almost as tall as Seto but not quite.) "He has a name it's Woofy! The answer to your question is no...I don't make these robotic animals and Woofy's arm. That's my Niisan, Tatsuya who makes them." "Ohh..." Atem said as if he was in "Get-Nagged Club."

"Why the hell is Woofy always roaming around here barking and chasing after me?" He asked. "It's because he becomes restless when he's inside the house. Niisan got so angry and fed up with Woofy's habit of chewing the furniture. So I decided that he should roam around and he always comes back for his meals." It was Atem's turn to stare at Kokoro with a raised eye brow and look at her as if she had a zit on her face.

"Hey Mahado...?" Rini said. "Hm. Yes?" He said still looking through the crowd of people. "I have to get home to make dinner for Len-chan....though I'm sure he'll be ordering Chinese food or something but it's getting late." "Ehh..." Mahado said giving up, "I guess you're right! So I'll walk you home ok?" Rini's eyes light up and said excitedly, "Really?" "Just to make sure you'll be alright." "Yay!" Rini said so excitedly she hugged Mahado's arm tightly walking all the way to her house.

"Well thanks for walking me home and sorry about Woofy always chasing you....and biting you." Kokoro said as Chirpy was in sleep-mode in her palms. "Don't worry about it!" Atem said, "Besides once school is over which is soon I won't need to go through that path." "Oohh...well then when school starts again I'm sure he'll be sued to you already." "You sure he doesn't attack anyone else than introducers?" Atem asked out of curiosity.

"He's a good dog!" Kokoro snapped with a bit of a snarl.

"Jeez! Just curious...so I'm guessing he doesn't attack anyone else that's not familiar face in the neighborhood huh?"

"No..."

"Ok then!" Atem said, "So...uhh...guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah." Kokoro said as she jumped over the tiny fence that surrounded her house. "Ja ne!" She said and walked towards her door.

(A/N: Ja ne- See ya later!)

She looked at the door and saw a note from her older brother Tatsuya. "Oh no!!" She moaned and ripped it off in frustration. "He left for work.....AGAIN!!!" She went inside her house, put Chirpy into his cage and then gave the letter to her robotic cat, Mew-mew to rip up.

(At Rini's House)

Len was (happily) asleep on the couch since Rini was not in the house. He dreamed he finally found Atlantis and became ruler of the world. (Maybe also dreamed he finally threw Rini over a cliff. 0,o) Yep, not even the mouse in the hole made any noise until.....CRASH!!!!!!!

Len snapped awake and looked that the door in the doorway broke and saw Rini with a HUGE smile across her face. "Oh no..." he moaned, "You're back...." "YEAH!!" Rini said jumping on top of Len. "OOF!!" He said as she landed on him. "get off..." He snarled but Rini was already yakking away about her date with Mahado and his "lovely", "charming", and "handsome" features. "Oh noo...." He moaned and tried going back to sleep but then Rini now and then would jump on him to keep him awake.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Len screamed in agony, "SOMEONE CALL THE SISTER-EXTERMINATOR!!!!!!!!"

Of course Rini STILL didn't listen and was talking about Mahado all night long disturbing Len's dreams to casually come to him.

WA: Omg! This is a long chapter! I need to get A LOT of work done...-,- R & R!!


	10. Chapter 10

WA: Alright! Still writing like a maniac!

(At Kaiba Corp)

"Alright!!!" Seto snarled, "So I've noticed Duel Monsters has been having a bumpy road lately. So the tournament isn't help us for so long...unless Atem and Yuugi are going to join then that MIGHT actually help us." Then He stood up and looked out the window. "You did send an invitation to them both right?" "Yes" his employees said altogether.

"But we can fix that...we just need....something!!" He started walking back and forth as all his employees were staring at him like he was a T.V. set or football game. Well...not ALL his employees.

"We need something else to rise up Kaiba Corporation's ratings up." One employee said, "Why don't we create a new arcade? Or invent a new video game?" Just then the door flew open and all eyes were at the door way with Tatsuya standing there taking in heavy breathes.

"Ahh!" He said placing all his stuff down at his seat and putting down this black-silver ball with robotic eyes and said a robotic sound that went like, "Tori!" Seto was eyeing at the strange ball which was acting like it was some fuzzy animal.

"Ugh! I had to finish making dinner for my little sister and leave her a note...she went to some friend's house for something..." Tatsuya said pulling out paper work from his briefcase then stopped to think. "Hmm...what did she said she needed to go over for?"

Then the ball had flaps on its side and it flew up flapping and said in its robotic voice, "Tori, tori!"

Tatsuya looked at the ball and there on its digital eyes formed digital words saying: SISTER NEEDED TO GO TO SCHOOL DANCE. "Oh yeah..." Tatsuya said remembering now, "That's where she needed to go to...arigato Haru." The black-silver ball which Tatsuya named, Haru replied, "Tori!"

After seeing what it did Seto's jaw dropped in amazement and he was staring at Haru. He picked up Haru and asked, "Where did you get this Tatsuya?" "Oh...I made it!" He answered. Seto was now staring at Tatsuya with more shock and yelped, "you MADE it?!?!"

"Yeah..." Tatsuya answered once again like it was no surprise.

"You tell me, 'do what ever I please but when I come up with an idea to call me or when I call you when your presence is needed.' So when I'm bored trying to get ideas I make these for my sister I even make her robotic animal pets."

"Ahh...I see...and...how do you make these...Harus?"

"Ehh....hand-made!"

"Hand-made?? Incredible!!"

"Yeah...I....guess..."

"Hmm.....how fast CAN you make these things?"

Then a smirk grew on Tatsuya's face and said, "Well, it usually isn't a big job but IF only I had the proper equipment I could make it faster."

Then Seto had a smirk on his face. "Excellent!" Then he put Haru down gently and said, "Well Tatsuya...you better get busy making these robotic Harus...because now you're working-full time, I will lend you the proper equipment, AND you'll be paid 10,000 yen by the end of every week. How's that?" Tatsuya's smirk turned into a grin and Seto lend out his hand and Tatsuya grabbed it and shook it with generosity.

"Mr. Kaiba! You've got yourself a deal!!"

(The next day)

"Hey..." Atem and Yuugi said meeting Yamu waiting at the Bus stop. (A/N: Yeah! Iz da bus stop man!! Da hangout! xD) "Hi" She said then asked Atem, "Where'd you go last night?" "I should ask you the same thing!" He said fixing his bag on his shoulder. "With Joey...?" Yamu's face turned pink and said, "We did nothing! We just went to another place to dance." Atem laughed and Yuugi pouted, "Well! While you guys were off to Lovey-dovey land! I GOT STUCK IN THE MALL!! And does anybody care???!!! NO!! Because when I got back it was 2 IN THE MORNING!!"

Then Yuugi gave Atem, who wasn't paying attention anymore and was listening to his ipod at full-blast a death glare. "And do you know what HE did??" Yuugi said pointing at Atem, who still was lost in his music. Yamu just laughed and said, "What? What Atem do?"

"He just was just lying on the couch looking up at the ceiling and said" Then Yuugi put on a deep-dorky voice (Which sounded something like Atem) "'Oh! You were at the mall? I didn't notice you were even gone!' you jerk!! You didn't even save dinner for me!" Yuugi said punching Atem on the arm. "Ow!" Atem said snapping back to reality. "Watch what you're hitting." "GRRR!!!" Yuugi growled and went into another "the trouble teen (Him)" speeches.

Then Rini came along with Mana and Yuugi started telling about his "depressing" moments last night. "Oh really?" Mana asked after Yuugi finished his story, "Did you know he was gone Rini?" "No! I didn't know." Rini answered, "You sneaked out to the mall last night?" Yuugi growled in frustration.

While that was going on Yamu and Atem were on another topic.

"So really" Yamu said, "What happened to you after the dance? I heard from Rini who called me like at 3:34 AM this morning that you ditched the party and asked me were did you go? Thinking I was with you, and Mahado was looking all over town for you."

"Oh jeez!" Atem said lowering down the volume. "I was...out! Yeah...dances ain't for me." Yamu rolled her eyes, "Aww c'mon! Tell me the truth Atem. By seeing afterwards we got to the dance you didn't want to be around me anymore and freely let me dance with Joey." Then she crossed her arms and said, "Something's up. Are you mad at me?"

"No!"

"Did I do something offensive?

"No!"

"Did I WEAR something you found offensive or just plain didn't like?"

"No!"

"Did I act like differently than I usually do or...?"

"No!" Atem cut her off, "It's not that I just went down town with Kokoro and her freaky robotic pet bird, Chirpy." "Oh please! You wouldn't have ditched everybody for that without inviting unless...."

Suddenly her face froze for one moment then it formed into a grin and uncrossed her arms and put them on her hips saying, "Unless....something's up between you and Kokoro....?" Atem suddenly turned into the color of cherries and looked away saying, "You're such a pre-teen!" "No seriously!" She said, "You have something for Kokoro!" Atem turned so his back was half-way facing Yamu and said, "No I don't!"

"Ahaha!" Yamu said smiling now, "You do!"

"I don't!"

"Then what's with the dozing off? Huh?"

"Uhh....Summer vacation is on my mind for your information!"

"Haha! Lair!" Yamu said, "Well...just to tell you I have feelings for Joey. Sorry to say that." Atem for some reason didn't feel offended at all and felt like it was natural. "Oh! I kind of figured by the way you guys were dancing last night." "You mean..." She started, "You're not hurt or anything?" "Ehh nah!" Atem said and it was the truth.

"Oh you're so cool Atem!" Yamu said and then heard Rini glomping Mahado. "Oh Mahado-boo!" Rini started, "Remember when we danced last night? Huh? Huh?"

"Hey Mahado!" Atem said and Mahado shoved Rini off of him and yelled, "Pharaoh-sama!! Gomen naisai!" He apologized and bowed respectfully to Atem. Atem sighed and said, "Mahado....you can just call me Atem alright? And it's ok. Don't wear yourself out always trying to protect me; I can take care of myself."

"Good Morning!" An unfamiliar morning bus stop voice said behind the gang. Everybody turned around and saw.... "KAIBA?!?!?!" everybody yelled in unison.

"Oh shit..." Atem whispered to Yamu, "Kaiba's Kokoro's boyfriend right?" Yamu thought and said, "Oh yeah...well...you're screwed!" Atem's right eye started twitching and his mouth was wide open as if flies could just fly in there.

"Seto...?" Kokoro's voice was heard from the other side.

Everybody turned around and saw Kokoro standing there in shock. "Hey Kokoro!" Seto said as he walked up to her. His body got real close to her body and soon he placed a kiss on her lips. Mana and Rini blocked each other's eyes saying, "WE'RE KIDS!!" Mahado and Yamu went, "Aww..." But Atem was glaring Seto.

Soon the kiss broke and Kokoro asked, "What are you doing here?" "Well decided since I finally finished with that tournament and one of my employees is taking over for me, I decided to come on the bus with you." "Oh...cool!" Kokoro said happily. "Aww....you guys are so cute together!" Mana said, "When you guys just cuddle!" Then she pushed Kokoro even closer to Seto.

Then Rini laughed as she saw Kokoro and Seto blushing. Then Joey came along saying, "Hey guys what-OHMYGAWD!!" He yelped, "What the hell is Kaiba doing here?" "Didn't you know?" Mahado said, "He's Kokoro's boyfriend." "Oh...cool!" Joey said. Atem right now had the millennium eye on his forehead and it was shining brightly now.

Then the bus came and everybody was in. "Wait! Aren't we missing Mai, Varon, Tea, and Otogi?" Rini asked in curiosity. "And Vivian." Mana said. "Ugh! Who cares about Vivian?" Rini said rolling her eyes at disgust just by hearing her name. "So Seto" Yamu said as he took a seat next to Kokoro putting an arm around her. "How's Kaiba Corp?"

"Ehh....its hard because Duel Monsters isn't doing so well but we're getting there...yeah." Seto replied. Joey who was sitting next to Yamu said, "Yeah...So since we're sort of like friends, because we're like hanging out are you going to stop calling me a mutt?" Seto looked at Joey and raised an eye brow. "Listen! We're nothing more but acquaintances. Meaning you're still a second-rate mutt for a duelist. No wait! You're so low your kind isn't even on the chart." Seto answered dissing Joey off. "WHY YOU!!!" Joey said throwing a fist at Seto which he dodged it with no problem. Sitting behind Joey and Yamu was Atem (Yuugi is sitting next to him talking about his "troubled" life) staring at Kokoro and especially glaring at Seto, like a hawk watching...and waiting for the right time to strike.

Around lunch time Seto had pulled Kokoro to another table with the school's badminton team, who are not-so-popular-but-well-known-by-every-student and teacher. Atem just watched them the same way he did this morning ever since the bus stop. Rini waved a hand in his face, "Hiiiiiiiiiii!! Is Atem home?" She asked and picked up the grey solid-liquid and brought it closer to his mouth.

Atem shuddered away from the spoon full of the shit. "Gah!! Get that away from me!" he snapped and everybody at the table was staring at him like he had two zits on his face. "What? What are you all staring at?" he asked trying to cool down. "Atem!" Rini said concerned, "You've been staring at Seto like he just took away your god card, Ra." "Yeah I know really." Joey said, "Chill man!" "Chill?" Atem repeated his eye brow twitching, "Don't worry....I'll CHILL!!" Inside his mind closing the mind link between him and Yuugi he thought, 'Once I get my fist right into Seto's face!'

"Pharaoh-sama" Mahado said, "May I remind you the reason why you and Seto aren't in the same classes together is because you guys got into a major fight last year and now you guys aren't allowed to talk, eat, sit, or have any classes together. Remember?" Atem gave Mahado a look like as if saying "Shut up!"

"Jeez! You're really moody today Atem." Rini said, "Maybe after school we could just chill out ok? So what if Seto's finally back from his work and I know you don't like him in your view especially when your eating. But forget it." "Forget it?" Atem stared at her as if she said had beaten him in a duel.

"Forget it? When Kokoro and him are all like....like....like....like...." And he repeated that over and over trying the right word to express his anger. How much seeing the scene of Seto, who's BARELY at school, was here now putting his arm around Kokoro and sitting so close as if it was totally natural how much it displeased and disgusted him.

Everybody looked at Seto. He didn't seem to be noticing Atem's glares at all today in the hallways when he pasted by him. Yamu sighed, "Well...I know something that everybody else here doesn't know!" Every turned to face Yamu. "Oh really?" Joey said, "What's that?" Yamu giggled saying nothing but thinking how cute it was seeing Atem giving Seto death glares from across the lunchroom.

At the table which Seto and Kokoro sat at they all were talking about the latest news and how the school dance went last night. It wasn't Seto noticed who noticed the glares but it was Kokoro. She kept on feeling hard eyes staring at her. She spun around for about the 14th time to see Atem glaring at.....her?!

"Ahh! Done!" Tatsuya said he finished the 3,378th Haru. He looked to see the painters painting all the Harus in all different colors. He started looking around to see if the guys were testing each Haru correctly and seeing how each process went. "Everything seems fine..." One of the employees reported. "Oh thanks!" Tatsuya said, "Good to hear that." Then he walked away towards to elevator. He pushed the button to go down to the lobby to get a cup of coffee.

Yamu and Joey after school walked out together down town. Rini, Mahado, Yuugi, and Mana waited for Atem to pack up all his things into his bag but he kept on shoving the books up that all the other books wouldn't fit. "Rhh!!" He snarled at the books as if they were living things, "Go in there you damn things!" Mahado sighed and picked up all his books and placed them nice and neatly into Atem's bag.

"Oh..." Atem said and picked up his bag, "Thanks Mahado." "And you said you can take care of yourself?" Mahado asked lending back his bag. "You can't even fit your books into your bag." Atem raised an eye brow but didn't say anything.

"We're going down town?" Yuugi asked Rini. "Well..." Mahado said, "Change of plan! We're going to the mall because...drum roll somebody!" Mana then started pounding on the lockers as if it was a drum and did the drum roll sound.

"...I got my driver's license!" He exclaimed then Yuugi threw graffiti and Rini popped a balloon. "Yay!" She yelled and hugged Mahado, who was in utter silence when she did. "So let's get going now!" Yuugi said impatiently, "The hallways are almost empty." "Right!" Mana said jumping up. "Let's go!" Then they all started out and saw Mahado's car. "WHOA!!" They all said.

It was a shiny midnight black car with fire designs on the sides. Had shiny new rims and the doors opened upwards. "Holy shit!" Yuugi cursed loudly. "Watch your mouth Yuugi!" Atem said. "Sorry...Mahado! Your car it's....what the hell?" Mahado shrugged. "I went on the show Pimp My Ride."

(Everybody (Except Mahado): 0,0 what???!!!! U MEAN ON MTV???)

"Yeah." He said, "It even has karaoke, DVD player, and a PS2 station."

(Everybody (Except Mahado...Glahh! U all know that duh! xP): OO)

"COOL!!" Mana and Rini shouted and jumped into the car. "So...off to the mall we go!" Yuugi said dragging Atem into the car and Mahado sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey..." Seto said turning to Kokoro as she slurped on her slushy. "Hm?" she said facing him. "What is it?" "I need to hurry back to the office soon..." "Oh..." Kokoro said sounding a bit disappointed, "When?" "Like....uhh...now...?" He answered, "I just got this employee right now holding up for me I need to hurry back."

"Oh...yeah! It's totally fine." Kokoro said. "So...see you tomorrow at school alright? I'll try to come to the bus stop, I don't know if I will be able to ok?" "Right..." Kokoro said "See you." Then Seto pecked at her cheek and ran home. Kokoro sighed then right when she was going home she saw...."Is that Joey and Yamu....wait! Are they hugging or...?!!" She paused.

No it was no mistake; Yamu's and Joey's lips were touching each other in a passionate kiss.

(Kokoro: 0,o uhh...did I miss something BIG today?)

(At Kaiba Corp)

"And here we have Shadow by Ashlee Simpson...."

"Shut that T.V. off!" Tatsuya demanded. Mokuba shut it off quickly and drummed his fingers on the chair. "So..." he started. Then it was complete silence for what seemed two whole moments. Of course Tatsuya didn't even pay attention to what Mokuba had to say. For the whole day all he did was complain how he was stuck here in Kaiba Corp than at the mall skateboarding.

"So..." He repeated again.

"So what?"

"So....you going to be partners with my bro?"

"Ehh....I just do this for a living....making robotic things."

"Ahh....interesting...."

"....Yeah...."

Then silence came over on them until on the P.A. system said, "Mr. Kaiba has arrived." "Yay!!" Mokuba said grabbing his skateboard. "Outta here!" He slammed the door after him breaking a picture that fell off the wall.

WA: Ugh! Still typing here! Have to fill out on the missing work! -- R & R


	11. Chapter 11

WA: Whoa!! Like major updating!! --;; Luckily this is my 3-dayed weekend…sweet! 

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!

* * *

Atem just tossed as turned in his sleep. His sweat wetted his clothes making them hug around his whole body. He groaned as if someone was stabbing him with a knife and digging it deeper into his skin.

Suddenly Yugi ran into the room jumped on Atem snapping him awake yelling, "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" "OOF!!" Atem said holding on to his stomach which Yugi jammed his elbow in. Yugi got up smiling saying, "Get dressed because its your day to cook breakfast!" Atem shook his head and said, "Whatever…"

(At School)

Kokoro noticed when she first appeared about at least ten students and 2 teachers were holding….Harus?? "That can't be…" She said as she saw two more students pass by her with different colored Harus. 'Harus are…' She thought to herself, 'My brother's specialty!' And the worse thing was that they had the Kaiba Corp sign on the bottom on each and every Haru she saw.

"Alright…" She said as she sat down on the bench near by. 'Let's think before you do anything stupid! Like for instant maybe Seto was working on something other than that tournament of his.' She thought about it for a moment but before she could dig any farther into thoughts the bell rang.

"Sigh…." She said as she stood up. "At least it's the last day in this shit hole…."

(After home room)

"In 3 hours, we're FREE!!!!!!!!!!!" Rini yelled happily, as she walked down the hallway to her locker.

"Is that a... good thing? 'Cuz Oshio-sama always says that the thirst for knowledge is unquenchable, and he says you get knowledge by school." Mana injected.

"Well, for all normal people, it is." Anzu replied.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY BELOVED?!" Rini shouted furiously. The whole hall went quiet and stared. Anzu turned red.

"Rini!" Yamu scolded.

"Of-of course not." Anzu stammered.

"Yeah, well... good!" Rini said.

"Rini," Mai said joining them, along with Kokoro and Rebecca, "shouldn't you be using your indoor voice?"

"What?"

"Don't you get even a little embarrassed when people stare at you when you yell?"

"Uhhh, no. Should I be?" Rini asked, confused. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, it's not as bad as in PE..." Yamu said, laughing.

"Why what happened?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, what'd I do so wrong?" Rini demanded.

"Rini-Rini-" Yamu started laughing louder.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"All I did was yell at Otogi-san for saying my aim was bad." Rini said defensively.

"Only that? How about knocking into the ball net and making all the balls fall on coach?" Yamu answered.

"It was an accident." Rini said shrugging.

"Everyone was staring at you." Anzu added.

"So, what does tha-Everyone?" Rini asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes..." Anzu said uncertainly.

"Even... Mahado-sama?" Rini asked.

"I guess." Anzu replied.

"MAHADO-SAMA WAS LOOKING AT ME!!!!" Rini squealed in delight. She pulled off her coat (Rini wears the boy's uniform, like Yugi) and began to do Jiu-Jitsu, and while singing the Puffy AmiYumi theme. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Rini is wei-" Anzu began.

"She's not weird!" Kokoro said angrily.

"Yeah, she's just...." Mai said awkwardly.

"Rini." Yamu and Mana said.

"For someone who always talks about Friendship, you're not friendly." Rebecca smirked.

"Shut up, Blondie!" Anzu replied.

"Who're you calling Blondie?!!" Rebecca, Mana and Mai all said. Just then Rini crashed into a locker.

"RINI!" everyone said.

"I'm so sorry!" Rini exclaimed. Honda (who's locker she dented) just stared.

"My locker!" Honda said, looking at Rini as though she had murdered his best friend.

"Uh, you can borrow my locker till yours is fixed. Here's the combination. It's the last day anyway." Rini said opening her own locker. Honda looked on mutely at Rini's Black Magician posters. Rini sweat dropped nervously. Honda started putting his things into her locker. Just then, the bell rang.

"Feh, Home Ec." Rini said, pulling Mana along. "Why I even bothered-"

"You did it because Mahado was also in Home Ec." Yamu said, before retreating into the English classroom.

"Oh yeah." Rini said, smiling to herself. She entered the classroom quietly.

"Since it's the last day, we'll be making brownies. Get into pairs everyone." The teacher said.

"Mana!" Yugi panted, grabbing her.

"Yes...?" Mana asked, staring at Yugi.

"Be my partner!" He said. Mana saw Rebecca and Anzu practically killing each other. She had a pretty good idea why, so she went off with Yugi.

"Hey Mahado-sama!" Rini called.

"Oh no you don't!" Vivian said, appearing out of nowhere. Rini ran toward Mahado. Vivian did the same thing.

"Hey Mahado-kun, will you be my partner?" Ryou asked.

"Alright Bakura-kun." Mahado said, stepping out of Rini and Vivian's way. CRASH!!! They both knocked into each other.

"Get your hands off me!" Vivian screeched.

"You get your hands off _me_!" Rini answered.

"Here you go." The teacher said, handing Rini a bowl and Vivian a spatula.

"I'm not her partner!" Vivian and Rini yelled.

"Good, good." The teacher said distractedly, seeing as how Rebecca and Anzu were now throwing brownie ingredients at each other. Rini furiously stood up and went to a table. She started throwing flour haphazardly into the mixing bowl.

"Not like that! You're supposed to measure it out first!" Vivian shouted, dumping out the contents of the bowl and starting over.

"You do it then, I'm not good at making brownies, or cooking anything in general." Rini said dismissively.

"Then why'd you take Home Ec?" Vivian asked sardonically.

"Because… I have to cook stuff for Len." Rini said quickly.

"Len? Who's Len? Is he a _guy_?" Vivian asked.

"Of course he's a- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, WONG!" Rini shouted, "Len is mine! MINE MINE MINE!"

"Greedy little idiot, aren't you? You say Mahado's yours, and now you're saying that this Len is yours." Vivian retorted.

"Shut up! Len is my- It's not you're business anyway." Rini said, turning away from Vivian. She watched the rest of the class. Jounouchi and Honda were working efficiently, but had more batter on them then in the bowl.

Yugi and Mana's batter looked perfect, other than the fact that when they tasted it, they looked as though they were going to throw up. Mai seemed to have dropped her ring into her mixture, so she and Kokoro were busy searching for it.

Rini's eyes rested on Mahado and Ryou. Ryou had a single streak of chocolate on his cheek. Mahado gave him a small smile and handed him a paper towel.

"His smile is so dazzling!" Rini thought to herself, "I wish he'd smile at me sometimes, but I'd probably faint out of pleasure." She mused, grinning. Vivian glanced at her, then followed her gaze.

"You aim high." Vivian muttered.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Rini asked, thinking about something else.

"The fact that you think you can pick up on someone Mahado!" Vivian replied.

"I don't 'pick up' on anyone. I'm not a slut, which is more than I can say for you." Rini answered. Vivian slapped her.

"Well it's true." Rini said defiantly, the bright red bruise slowly disappearing from her cheek.

"You know what's true about you? You're a cross dresser, you're front's flatter than a pancake, and even guys are shorter than you, King Kong, so you look just like a guy with long hair!"

"Really?" Rini said, running her hand through her rippled black hair, "Well, if I put a football helmet on, no one can tell. And the girl's school uniform designers are playboys. And being tall means I can at least shoot 3-pointers in basketball. Besides, there's nothing wrong with long haired guys." Rini said, looking fondly at Mahado's shoulder-length mane of perfectly straight auburn brown locks "Anyways, I bet YOU never were able to get into the boy's bathroom or locker room all year."

"WHAT?" Vivian shouted, shocked.

"No, I'm no pervert. I did it only once on accident. It's lucky, 'cuz if I looked anything like you, I would've been expelled." Rini said. Vivian stared before she was able to gain recomposure. "You should chase after Yugi, or Kaiba, just like you did in the Grand Prix, and keep you're eyes off MY dream-boy."

"Well, there's no way Mahado-kun would choose a girl like you." Vivian said. Rini dropped the measuring cup she was holding, which broke into tiny shards of glass. Rini hurriedly dropped down to clean it up. Vivian smirked, knowing she had got to her. She bent down beside Rini.

"I bet you even asked him to take you to the dance." Vivian said. Rini didn't look at her, but she wasn't looking at the floor either, since her hand was bleeding by the glass, and she didn't seem to notice.

"You're just not good enough for him." Vivian said, with a wide smile. Rini leapt up and ran out of the classroom.

"What happened, why'd Rini-san leave without a hall pass?" The teacher asked, coming to Vivian. Vivian shrugged.

Rini was walking along, miserably. She had run out of the building (which was stupid, seeing as she left everything there and it was the last day) and was now aimlessly wandering around.

"Vivian is right. I'm just a stupid, plain klutz. Why would a guy like Mahado even think about me?" She thought sadly. She was passing the Kaiba Corporation building when she saw someone familiar.

"Ice cream boy-kun!!!" She yelled, running up to a man in a business suit and glomping him to the ground. The man sweat dropped.

"Rini-chan, when you're an adult and have a husband and kids, and I'm a 50 year old man, are you STILL going to call me that?" the man asked.

"Yes! Because you always gave me 2 scoops of ice cream instead of 1 when you were an Ice-Cream boy." she said happily. She hugged him again. "I never see you any more, is Seto-chan not giving you any breaks?"

"Well..." he said uncertainly, "We can have all the breaks we want until Kaiba-sama comes to work after school. But it'll end now that school's going to be let out. Speaking of which, why aren't YOU at school?"

"I... " Rini looked down sadly.

"Never mind. Look I still have a while till Domino High lets out. Why don't we go out for ice-cream?" He asked quickly.

"Yay!!!" Rini exclaimed. They walked to an Ice-cream parlor, got Ice cream, and sat down at a table.

"Rini!" 'Ice-Cream Boy' exclaimed, while Rini was slurping a Cookies 'n Cream "What happened to you're hand?"

"Oh, that..." Rini said, trailing off.

"Um," he said, trying to think of something to cheer Rini up, "Hey, guess what? Did you know Kaiba Corp. is thinking of throwing another tournament?"

"REALLY!?!" Rini asked, jumping up. "That's so cool!!! I couldn't get into Battle City, and I wasn't good enough for the Grand Prix, but maybe I can enter this one!"

"Rini, don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be-"

"Thanks for the ice cream!" Rini exclaimed, hugging him. Then she ran out of the shop.

"C'mon, open up already!" Kokoro said, ringing the doorbell for the twentieth time. She, Mai, and Yamu were standing in front of Rini's house. The door opened.

"Finally, It's about time!" Yamu exclaimed.

"What do you Girl Scouts want?" Len said irritably.

"Hey Len," Kokoro said, "We just wanted to talk to Rini and give her her stuff." She handed Len Rini's school bag.

"Rini's not at home!" Len answered, and slammed the door in their faces.

"So THAT'S Rini's brother." Yamu said. "He's cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Kokoro said warningly. She then sighed.

"Well, she's definitely not at home."

"Did anyone... hear what Vivian said?" Mai asked tentatively. Kokoro and Yamu shook their heads.

"I was in English, but Vivian was in History with me. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat." Yamu said. Kokoro looked away in disgust.

"I hope she's okay. Rini isn't the type to commit suicide, but you never know." Mai said anxiously.

"She'll be fine." Kokoro said firmly. "We might as well get home."

"Yeah," Yamu said. Slowly, the trio broke up.

Seto Kaiba was coming out of his jet-black limousine.

"School's finally over. Time to cut off the slacking that's been going on around in Kaiba Corp." Seto thought to himself. He was about to enter the sparkling glass building when-

"Hey! Seto-chan!" A voice called. Seto turned around furiously, to see who had the nerve to speak to him in such a way. It was a girl, who looked weirdly familiar.

"Um..." Rini said, "You're Kokonut's boy-boy-..." She turned an embarrassed shade of red "Kokonut's Sempai, right?"

"If you're a reporter, you can tell your paper that I don't give a da-" suddenly Kaiba figured out who she was, and grabbed her neck.

"YOU!" He said, fuming, and about to choke her. Rini reached into her pocket and pulled on her fake Harry Potter glasses

"You wouldn't kill a person wearing specs would you?" she asked.

"You nearly ruined the Grand Prix! I'd kill you even if you were wearing REAL glasses!"

"All I did was asked the contestants for autographs! It was Sieg Lloyd who was the hacker!"

"Sieg Schroider. And you didn't just get autographs; you went unauthorized into the computers of KC's mainframe and looked through the Duelist's profiles." Seto said, letting go of her throat, thinking that this stupid girl wasn't worth it.

"I was only trying to find out what shampoo Sieg-kun was using. His hair is so shiny," Rini said enviously. Kaiba, disgusted, was about to get into the building when she grabbed his coat from behind.

"Wait! I forgot to ask you! Is it true you're throwing another tournament?" Rini asked excitedly.

"What? That's confidential!" Seto said angrily, "How did you find out?"

"Will you let me enter? Onegai?" Rini said, making big puppy eyes at him.

"I wouldn't let you in if your life depended on it." Kaiba said calmly. He turned around, and was about to enter again when he heard her mumble:

"I'll ask Yugi if he wants to enter." She had already turned to go when Seto grabbed her again.

"You are not, under any circumstances whatsoever, to disclose to Yugi, or Atem, or anyone else, information about this tournament!"

"Why?" Rini asked. Seto stared. Why would she listen to him? He couldn't fire her because she didn't work at Kaiba Corp. There was no leverage he could use against her.

"Because it's not to be let out until I want it to."

"So? I wonder if Wong is entering. Feh, she's the best Duelist in China, of course she'll enter!" Rini said. Seto was getting very worried. What was the point of throwing a tournament if everyone already knew about it and was prepared for it? He thought frantically of how to buy Rini's silence. Suddenly it came to him.

"If you don't tell anyone about this tournament, I'll let you enter." Kaiba said hurriedly. "Here," he said, pulling out a contract, "sign this."

"Huh?" Rini said.

"It says: The party of the first part agrees with all conditions set by the party of the second part, and vice-versa."

"You're throwing a party? I didn't know it was you're birthday!" Rini exclaimed.

"JUST SIGN!" Seto shouted. Rini shrugged and got a pen. She looked around, and finding no other place, she said politely:

"Turn around, Seto-chan."

"Wha-Just sign and swear you won't tell anyone about my tournament!"

"Alright, alright!" Rini said. She held the paper to his chest, and began signing her name.

"What are you-" Seto said, looking down. But Rini had already signed it. Kaiba shoved her away and grabbed the paper from her and hastily scribbled his own name.

"Alright, I'll register you, as long as I don't hear a single word about the tournament." Seto said turning around for the 4th time to enter the building.

"Really? ARIGATO! ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!" Rini exclaimed happily, glomping Seto from behind, and knocking him down. She swiftly kissed his cheek in gratitude.

"You won't regret this, Seto-chan!!! And Happy Birthday!" Rini said, getting up off him and running toward the direction of her house. Seto stood up and angrily glared at her.

"I should've killed her!" He said, storming into the KC building.

"Len, Len guess what?" Rini said excitedly as she glomped him.

"You're going to New Zealand for free-fall Bungee Jumping" Len said sarcastically, trying to push her away.

"Oh, I just remembered, I can't tell you." Rini said as her face fell. Then she brightened. She took off her phony glasses.

"I'm going to go get my deck looked over by Yugi! Maybe he'll have some tips for me!" She exclaimed. She went up to her room to change. A few minutes later, she came back to the living room, wearing an open black leather vest over a glitter-silver halter top and matching leather pants, which were held back by a silver studded black belt with a deck holder.

"Do I look like a Duelist?" She asked Len.

"You look like a idiot, as usual." Len said, not even looking at her.

"Anyways, see you in a while, Len!" She glomped him again, so tightly that she almost cracked his ribs, and headed off for the Kame Game Shop.

"Sisters!" Len spat, angrily massaging his waist.

"Silent Magician, attack his lifepoints directly!" Yugi commanded. Atem watched his lifepoints drop to 0 for what seemed the hundredth time.

"How-Do-You-Keep-_Winning_!" Atem said, pulling off his Duel Disk and throwing it on the sofa.

"I guess I have better strategies." Yugi replied.

"Don't be stupid, I know all your strategies, cuz they're MY strategies!" Atem answered.

"It's Yugi's destiny to always beat you." Mana said. Atem sighed.

"What am I going to do all summer? It's barely started and I'm bored."

"You will think of something Pharaoh-sama." Mahado said from a corner. He was buried in a book about Epistemology, whom anyone else of his apparent age would fall asleep to after reading the table of contents. Atem gave another sigh.

"Like what? There're no tournaments, no contests, and no one worth Dueling. Well, other than Yugi and Kaiba-kun." Atem said wearily. He flopped down on the sofa next to his Duel Disk.

"Poor bored Pharaoh." Mana said sitting next to him and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"You make me sound pathetic." He said grinning. He pulled on his Duel Disk again.

"Yugi, I challenge you!" He said, jumping up. Yugi sighed. This was going to be a LONG summer. Just then, the shop bell rang.

"Your turn to watch the counter!" Yugi said, throwing himself in front of his XBOX.

"But-" Atem said crest-fallen.

"I'll go for you, Pharaoh-sama." Mahado said, leaping up, ready to serve him. Atem sweat dropped.

"No that's okay. I'll go." Atem said.

"Yeah, Atem will go." Yugi said desperately looking at Mahado

"I will do it, My King." Mahado replied, going downstairs.

"Well, come back quickly. You know what happens when I draw the Black Magician. We don't want any customers scared away again," Atem called. He then turned to Yugi "Are you going to Duel me, or forfeit like a chicken?"

Yugi moaned piteously, and looked at Mana for help. Mana looked at him blankly. Sighing, he activated his Duel Disk once again to beat Atem.

"Konnichiwa, How may I help-" Mahado started, "Oh, you." Mahado said, seeing Rini. He closed his eyes and braced himself for one of her glomps, but none came. He opened his eyes to see her looking down sadly.

"Did you want to look over our Single cards, or would you like to see our booster packs?" Mahado prompted.

"I- I wanted Yugi-chan to look through my deck." Rini said her voice barely over a whisper.

"Oh, he's busy. You could come back tomorrow. Or I could look through it." Mahado suggested. Rini silently unzipped her deck holder and put her deck on the counter. Mahado picked it up and looked at her cards.

"You're deck is a high-average standard, but not expert. Your Magic and Trap cards are all right. You're Monsters have great effects, but they don't have high attack or defense points. So you should look through the Singles." Mahado said. Rini, still not looking at him nodded.

"You're deck is made up of Water-attribute monsters, so you should use these." Mahado said, plunging his hand into the counter and pulling out Aqua, Sea Serpent, and Fish type Monsters. Rini reached out for them and looked up at Mahado. Suddenly, the miserable look she was wearing vanished, and her blue eyes widened. Rini watched, astounded, as black flames flickered along Mahado's body. His cinnamon colored hair turned deep lilac, and his amethyst purple eyes turned bright azure blue. His golden tan skin became creamy pale as his clothes turned into violet armor. Mahado had turned into his Duel Monster form.

"Black Magician!" Rini whispered.

"You want to add a Black Magician to your deck? The Black Magician isn't exactly a great addition to a deck, unless you build your deck around spell-cast-" Mahado began. But then he noticed she wasn't talking about cards. Mahado quickly looked down at himself.

"I think Yamu told you about me already." Mahado said simply. He looked at Rini, and stared. Her cheeks had a slight blush, and her eyes were trembling and sparkling with... Mahado didn't even know what. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. Though he hated the soppy look she usually gave him, he liked it much better than how she was looking at him now...

"Maybe you _should_ come back tomorrow," Mahado said, picking up her deck. He tried to hand it to her, but it simply fell out of her hands.

"Sorry." Mahado said bending down to pick up the scattered cards. Rini knelt down beside him.

"I didn't believe her." She said quietly.

"Yes, I thought you already knew. I heard Yamu telling you about me." Mahado said, turning away and picking up more of her cards. Rini just gazed at him. Suddenly, Mahado felt something on his face. Rini had her hand on his cheek. Mahado reached over and grabbed her wrist to pull it off. He was going to ask her to keep her hands to herself when she drew herself closer to him, her face barely an inch from his. She closed her eyes and…

She kissed him.

"Rini-san!" Mahado said, pushing her away and jumping up. His heart was pumping faster than a bullet train. He could almost feel her lips on his (which tasted strangely of cookies n' cream), and he wasn't even sure whether she had attacked him or what. Rini just looked at him with the same gaze, and then held his knees to her chest.

"Let go of me," Mahado requested in an almost calm voice. But she looked as though she didn't hear him.

"Hey Mahado, could you get up here, please?" It was Yugi's voice. In an instant, Rini seemed to wake up.

"Did I just- Did I just- OhmygoshIdid!" She let go of his legs and leapt up.

"I'm sorry," she said, running out of the shop, forgetting she had left her deck there.

(At Kokoro's home)

Kokoro tried filling out the answers of the Harus appearing. 'I swear on my blood. How could've Seto gotten the idea of a Haru? I never showed any of my brother's precious inventions to him. Never…' she thought to herself.

She sat on the couch and watched the cartoons on the TV whack each other mindlessly. She laughed at who ever must've been the stupid creator of the show.

'Must've been bored out of his mind….' Kokoro thought as she shut it off. She stood up and started walking towards a door which like it was a closet. But when Kokoro opened the door it was filled with mechanism. Kokoro sighed closing the door behind herself and started walking into the room thinking, 'I haven't done this in a while….now have I?'

She then put on a green bandana to push her long side bangs back (since putting it in a pig tail won't hold it long) and started pulling out nails, screwdrivers, hammers, and powered objects out of the draws.

All was heard from outside the door were the sounds of metal clashing against metal and the banging sounds of the hammer. She never came out of the room until the next morning.

* * *

WA: --;;; sleeeep……..zzz…….zzzzz………. 


	12. Chapter 12

WA: Alrightie! Kickin' $$ Out here!

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!

* * *

Len was coming his way back from his meeting when suddenly a figure was walking towards him. Of course couldn't see from far away thanks to the mysterious fog that came out of nowhere. 'Hmm.' Len thought, 'Maybe some stupid mortal I can torture to death…' He smirked at the thought of it. But as he came closer his eyes grew wider with surprise as the fog revealed the person.

"Well…" Len said tried to hide his shocked expression. "How it is strange to see the tomb robber taking a stroll out in the middle of the night."

Bakura smirked showing his teeth. "And if it isn't the kid who thinks he'll one day find Atlantis and take over the world. You are hopeless dreamer."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A 'KID'??!!!!" Len screamed but Bakura waved his hand and suddenly Len's mouth was sealed shut. "Quiet boy!" Bakura hissed, "I'm here to make a….business deal you can say." Len tried to say something but all Bakura heard was mumbling.

"….Sigh….pathetic mortal." Bakura snapped his fingers and Len was able to move his mouth. "Rhh…" Len started, "And what sort of deal does the tomb robber have to offer to me?" Bakura smirked again and said, "So glad you asked." Bakura reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out an ice-blue gem out. Len gasped, "Where did you find that?!"

Len tried to reach for it but Bakura was too swift and pulled away saying, "Nah-uh! First we have a nice discussion." Len scrowled and pulled away. "Well…it seems like young-Kaiba is hosting another tournament…" Bakura started, "Could be fun eh?" Len shrugged, "I don't get your point and this is a waste of my time. Now hand me that gem!" Bakura laughed, "Take it easy kid."

"Call me kid one more time I'll…."

Suddenly Rini's voice called out, "LEN-CHAAAAAN!"

"Oh on…" Len whispered, "Not her…"

Bakura shrugged, "Ahh…we'll talk about this deal later." Then Bakura started walking away as the fog let him disappear. Len watched him go but wasn't expecting Rini to jump on him, making him crash hard into the ground. "AAH!!" Len scream face first on the ground. "Dinner Len-chan!!" Rini exclaimed, "What are you doing out here? And I thought I told you to get rid of that cloak?"

"Grr…" Len said, "…Coming…now get off of me…" 'What does the tomb robber have in mind?' Len thought as he got off the ground.

(2 days later)

Yugi sat down playing video games with Jounouchi all day long with a somewhat bored expression. Yamu was at the mall with Mai, Mana, and Atem. Mahado was taking care of the game store downstairs.

"So…" Jounouchi trying to started a conversation. Yugi seemed as if he wasn't listening and was clicking his fingertips on the controller.

"So what?" Yugi asked him at last.

"…I dunno…."

"….sighs."

Suddenly Mai and Yamu burst through the doors laughing. Jounouchi and Yugi swung around and both asked, "Where's Atem??" But none of the three girls answered for they were deep into their own little girly-world.

Suddenly Yugi yelled out hoping to catch their attention, "I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR P.J.s!!" Suddenly the whole room was quiet. All eyes stared at Yugi, as he blushed a bright red. Mai was the first to break the silence starting, "So…is that the little Yugi's King of Games secret weapon?"

"….No…."

"Where Atem?" Jounouchi asked getting to a point.

"Well" Yamu answered at last, "We were driving back from the mall on the way back he said he needed to stop by somewhere so we dropped him off."

Suddenly Mahado kicked down the door and came stomping into the room yelling, "YOU WHAT?!!!!"

(Yugi and company: O,o whoa….)

"Where did you leave Pharaoh-sama??" Mahado asked with fury. "Uhh…" Yamu started, "Like…somewhere." Mahado sighed, "You forgot….?"

"…..Yeah…." Yamu answered, "I forgot."

Mai sighed, "Well I do not plan on going out there its burning hot! And this morning on the news they said it was only going to get hotter."

"Well…" Yamu said, "I can lead you to the place. If I see it I can remember."

"Good!" Mahado said and dragged Yamu and Mana out of the store.

(At Kaiba Corp)

Kokoro sat in Seto's lap as he typed away mad-fast on the computer.

"So Seto..." Kokoro started. "When is this whole tournament going to start? Have you sent out the invitations yet?" Seto didn't answer for about 5 minutes and finally said, "Patients is the key to every tournament and what you do in life itself, Kokoro. I have to make sure everything goes according to plan to make this tournament big."

Kokoro sighed out of boredom staring out the window. Her summer had started like this everyday coming to Kaiba Corp sitting in Seto's lap in his office as he typed away. "By the way Seto…" Kokoro said making sure she wasn't interrupting him during a important phone call. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hm?" Seto said his attention only half-ways on Kokoro, "Well shoot."

"How did you come up with the idea of…Haru?" She asked trying to stop herself from looking serious. But Seto just smirked and said, "Heh, They're coming out big right?" Kokoro shrugged, "I did see a lot of students and some of the teachers holding one."

"Alright!" Seto yelled out in victory and kissed Kokoro on the cheek. "Kaiba Corp it re-gaining its proper title again as the number one best technology!"

"Heh…right." Kokoro said and reached into her bag and pulled out Chirpy. Seto looked at the robotic bird with awe. "Wh-what is…."Seto said stopping on words, but Kokoro interrupted him saying, "My brother made this bird for me."

Silence.

"He made it for me to have company since all he does all day is work. He even made one for himself named, Tori." Seto was about to say something but Kokoro caught it and continued, "He even made other robotic animals for me. He even comes up with a crazy invention like a robotic arm for a dog, which lost its real arm. He even makes…" Then Kokoro pulled out from her bag a silver colored Haru. No special spray paint on it. No plastic covering. Just a metal ball with a black screen as its eyes but you can still see it was a Haru.

"….a Haru…?" Seto finished for her. Kokoro nodded. The room was completely silenced for a long time. Seto just stared at the living robotic bird and the metal Haru bouncing up and down saying, "haru, haru!"

Kokoro quietly said at last, "I don't mean to put your company to shame or anything of the sort…but…" she chocked, "Where did you come up with the idea of a Haru…? Who told you?"

Seto was about to answer but then the phone rang. Seto picked it up quickly answering, "Kaiba Corp, this is Seto Kaiba speaking." Kokoro sighed and put her Haru back into her bag and zipped it up. She got off Seto's lap and walked out the door as Chirpy followed her out.

"What?? What do you mean there's an error?!! No! We are going to start the tournament tonight and that's final! Send out the invitations today!! I want it done by sundown." Seto raged and slammed the phone down.

(Down town)

"Uh…oh!" Yamu said remembering things clearer. "It was the park!" "Huh?" Mahado said. "That's it…? The park..?" Yamu said with an anime sweat drop on her head. "Ehh…yea!" Mahado just stood looking at her when something hit his forehead. "Ow!" Mahado said and looked around expecting someone (A/N: coughs Rini coughs) but all he saw was a little bird made out of metal that looked strangely familiar. Yamu looked at the bird saying, "Hey it's…"

"CHIRPY!" Kokoro's voice came from behind them. She stopped when she saw Yamu, Mana and Mahado….on the floor sitting on his butt. Kokoro's eyes were kind of red and puffy. "Kokoro" Yamu said, "What's wrong?" Kokoro just stared and quickly said, "Nothing was looking for Chirpy." Chirpy came flying towards Kokoro. Kokoro looked at Mahado who had a big bump on his head. "You alright Mahado?"

"Yes…but I have to find Pharaoh-sama." Mana laughed at the bump on Mahado's head. "Oh Chirpy can do that for you." Kokoro said but noticed there was a dark cloaked figure walking towards them. "Yes?" Mana said, "Can we help you?" The cloaked figure came to a stop and stood still like a statue. Everybody just stood looking at the cloaked man when suddenly. "Huh?" Mahado noticed they were surrounded but cloaked figures.

(In the park)

Atem had time to himself finally. He had to think about the nightmare he had been having for at least two days by now. The dream was always the same thing. About him in a dark location and was definitely not the Shadow Realm. He's always dueling this man well hidden in the shadows. Atem could feel the pain of him losing in the dream but whenever he'd lose life points he'd cough out blood. Atem had to think, 'Is this something I'm afraid will occur in the future? Or has it just been some bizarre dream that will eventually end?'

Atem tried to dig deeper into his thoughts but suddenly—BONG!!!!!!!

Something hit Atem on the back of the head making him fall forward on his face. Atem stood up quickly and saw… "….Chirpy…?" He exclaimed seeing the robotic little bird floating in mid-air. "Where's Kokoro…?" Chirpy starts signaling to Atem to follow him. The robotic bird lead the pharaoh out of the park.

(Down town)

Kokoro was choking for air. One of the cloaked figures held her in a tight head lock squeezing on her neck. "Let her go!" Mana said grabbing a stick and whacking it on one of the cloaked figures that held Kokoro but the stick broke as if the man was made out of metal. "Huh? Rghh…" Mana growled and decided it was time to use her magic. She had to find where Mahado and Yamu had run off to quickly.

She pulled out her wand. "Dark magic attack!" Mana yelled out and shot out her magic at the man but then another cloaked man went in front of the other and blasted Mana's magic right back at her knocking her unconscious on the ground. "What are you doing here Vermon?" The cloaked figure that held Kokoro in a tight head lock asked. Vermon turned around and said, "Well we got the girl and the Black Magician." He looked at Kokoro whose face was completely red dying for air. "Drop that girl and grab the Black Magician Girl. Master wants to see the three of them." "Ok!" The one that held Kokoro and punched Kokoro so hard in the gut, she was sure one of her ribs broke. But then she blacked out as the cloaked figure dropped her recklessly on the ground.

The two cloaked figures grabbed Mana and swiftly ran off.

Atem then just appeared at the moment with Chirpy. "Kokoro!" he stopped as he saw her on the ground. He picked her up trying to shake her awake. But just then something else caught his eye. He picked up a wand, which belongs to Mana. "…Mana…"

* * *

WA: Alrightie! Gonna keep writing! Getting warm! steps into the fireplace by mistake OO YEOW!!!! READ & REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

WA: Alrightie! Let's get going!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!

* * *

Yamu screamed through the bandana that covered her mouth. She couldn't even move

her legs or arms because they were tied down. She couldn't see because the cloaked men put a cloth over

her eyes. All she had with her was her hearing and still all she could hear was pure silence and stillness.

(In Motou Residence)

"Wake up already!" Mai urged and shook Kokoro violently. Kokoro at first was still but slowly regained

consciousness. She tried to sit up on her own but her ribs ached and she groaned with agony. "Where…" at

first she said as she looked around then shouted out, "Mana! Yamu and Mahado! They were taken away!"

"Taken away by whom?" Yugi asked almost panicking. "Some cloaked men…" Kokoro answered then

figured describing them would be hopeless. "Jeez! That's such great information Kokonutz!" Mai said

sarcastically. "Couldn't you like grabbed a weapon and hit them with anything or done something so this just

wouldn't have happened?!" Joey asked practically yelling. Kokoro was just filled with guilt. 'I've should've

done something…now it's all my fault.' She just wished the couch she was laying on would just swallow her

whole as she felt her throat turn blazing hot and tears wanting to force out of her eyes. Just then out of

Kokoro's back-pack came rolling out that metal haru cooing, "Haru! Haru!"

"…..Huh?" Everybody except Kokoro went as they saw the odd little metal ball. "Haru!" Kokoro said

slowly sitting up but still even that hurt. 'Damn. That guy has a good fist if my ribs are still killing me!' She

finally stood up and walked over towards her Haru bouncing towards her and perfectly into her hands. It

flapped it ears loudly. "What the…?" Yugi said running to see the small living ball. "What's it saying?" Joey

said in curiosity. "I don't know." Kokoro said in awe but before she could answer the screen in the Haru had

turned into a map of the whole city with a red dot blinking on and off. "What the hell is that red dot supposes

to mean?" Mai asked. Kokoro shrugged unsure herself. What the hell was going on with this haru?

"I'll be taking that haru with me." Atem's voice came from behind the group and took the haru out of

Kokoro's hand. Everyone noticed that Atem had his dueling deck with him on his belt and a backpack. He

then walked out with out another word. "Hey!" Joey yelled "Wait for me!" "Me too." Yugi exclaimed, as

they both jumped into their shoes and ran after Atem.

(Outside)

"Hey hold up man." Joey said as him and Yugi finally catching up with Atem. "Alright" Atem said placing the

haru down. "Your going to lead me where that red dot is located...understood?" The Haru looked as if it

nodded, turned and started to bounce away as the pharaoh and the two boys followed behind.

Mahado's vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks he was seeing clearly he was in a dark room.

"Damnit…" He cursed under his breath. He tried to see if he could find any of the girls. But found that t he

darkness was beyond dark and he couldn't see at all. He tried sensing Mana's Black Magician Girl's aura

but not even a whiff was to be found anywhere. "Double damnit!" He tried to move his arm and legs knowing

there was nothing on them. No chains, no ropes, no cuffs attached to the wall. So what was the point of bring

him here if there was nothing to keep him back? He got up slowly and thought, 'What if there's some sort of

trap in this room?' He wished he had a rock to throw something so he could see that it was safe ground.

He tried to look around for his Black Magician staff bit couldn't feel that through the darkness and figured the

madmen who brought him in the first place must've token it away. 'Thing is' Mahado thought to himself,

'How do these men know magic? More importantly how did they find out me and Mana are Black Magician

and Black Magician Girl?' He sighed and decided to take a risk. He took a step forward in the darkness and

found nothing had happened to him. So he took another step forward, then another and another. On his fifth

step once his foot placed on the floor he felt a shock go through his whole body and cause him to move

backwards. 'Alright….' Mahado said sitting down and rubbing his injured foot. 'They have a barrier here.

Great.' All he could do in the mean time is concentrate on his power hoping the pharaoh will sense it and

come.

(At the Kame Game Store)

"Okay!" Rini said to herself, "I should go back in there and get back my deck. Oh! What am I going to do

when I see Mahado?" She walked hesitatingly towards the Kame Store and as she walked closer she noticed

the closed store sign. "Oh…" She said and wondered if Mahado was inside playing video games with Yugi,

Joey, and Atem. "I guess I should try." Rini gulped down the chill that crept up her spine. She walked

towards the door of the house and knocked lightly. She waited outside for 5 minutes when Mai came to open

the door. Rini stared at her in shock. "Eh? Mai-san?" "…Hai?" Mai answered, "And no. Mahado is not here

but he will be back soon. Don't start asking how soon is soon!" Half of Rini was relived but the other half

was kind of disappointed. "Oh…okay, Arigato Mai-san." Mai nodded and closed the door. Rini sighed and

turned.

(Down town)

"Where is this thing taking us?" Yugi asked Atem who was running after the Haru through the crowds. He

was making sure he wouldn't lose the little thing because (a.) it's the only way to found Mana, Yamu, and

Mahado (b.) The damn little bouncing ball that repeats its stupid name over and over isn't his. (c.) It belongs

to Kokoro. "It's taking to where Mahado's aura can be found." Atem answered at last. "…huh?" Yugi

asked in total puzzlement. "I dun get it." Joey said. Atem sighed and said, "When I found Kokoro in her

backpack the Haru was sort of damaged. So I fixed it with my shadow power and made

some….modifications to it." Yugi and Joey both exchanged looks indicating, "Let's just hope when we get

back Kokoro won't find out _who_ messed with _her_ Haru." Even though he was whizzing past the crowds

Atem couldn't help but feel that somehow this had to do something with the nightmare that he has been

getting lately. Somehow it felt related or maybe he was thinking too much. But there was something inside that

felt like this had to do with the dream. 'Ugh! Whatever!' Atem thought to himself and noticed he was lacking

speed with the Haru which was bouncing away. Soon he realized he walk walking out of town. Not only that

but he heard thunder. 'Shit.' He cursed to himself and ran to grab Haru and slipped the little moving ball

under his jacket. He couldn't afford to even _try_ to follow Mahado's aura now. Last time he did that he

winded up at the other end.

(Motou Residence)

Mai sighed and heard another knock at the door. "Now who is it?" she asked in irritation but started walking

towards the door anyway. She opened the door to see nobody but two letters. "Huh? Never knew the

mailman comes at night." She said as she bended down to reach the letters and the letters were separately for

Atem and Yugi from….Kaiba?!!! "Let me guess…" Kokoro said from the living room. "It's the invitations to

Seto's tournament to Atem and Yugi…separate letters?" Mai was looking at Kokoro wide-eyed then

stopped and said, "Hey! Seto told you about this already?"

Kokoro shrugged.

"Before I left I heard him yelling on the phone through the door that he wanted the tournament to start tonight.

I think you should go home Mai to see if you have an invitation." Mai's insides light up and she smiled saying

(almost squealing), "You mean he put _me_ in his tournament??!!" Kokoro shrugged. Mai jumped up with joy,

ran to go out the door and yelled (in sing-song tone), "Bye Kokoro!" Then Mai slammed the door after

herself. Kokoro sighed.

'Just like being home…' She looked around and picked up the letters seeing the golden script font. She put

the letters back down and sighed only knowing Chirpy was with her in the room…as usual. She sighed once

more and stood up to go into the game store to the phone on the side of the counter. Chirpy followed her

down to the game store. She up the phone off the receiver and started dialing some numbers after pressing

some numbers in she waiting for the phone on the other end to pick up.

(Rini's and Len's Home)

Rini sighed but then a knock came to her door. "Huh?" she said standing up off the couch. She opened the

door to see nobody but a letter sticking out of the mailbox. She picked it out saying, "Len forgot another

letter in the mailbox again." Then she saw it was the letter from Kaiba. "OHMIGAWD!!" She shouted with

excitement and jumping up and down, like a kid who had won a free trip to Disney World. She ripped open

the letter and started reading the invitation to Kaiba's tournament called, "Kaiba Land Battle Arena??!!" Rini

titled her head at the long name. "What the…?" Suddenly she noticed she didn't shut the door close and as

the thunder struck she saw a figure standing in the doorway. "Len-Chan…?" But when she looked up it

wasn't Len standing in the doorway.

* * *

WA: Whoa!! Have a swim meet soon but I am getting started on the next chapter. 


	14. Chapter 14

WA: Woot! Let's go!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

The three boys were soaked and were running towards a building seeing some people were coming out of it. "Ar-Are you sure this is where Mahado, Mana, and Yamu were taken, Atem?" Joey said almost out of breath. "Well…" Atem licked his lips trying to figure it out himself, "I'm not sure but this is where the Haru was leading us." When he ran up to the building with a group walking out on his first step on the building he felt it. He could feel Mahado's aura was here. "Yes!" He said, "This is where they are. But why in a pretty busy building?" But he figured he just couldn't just stand here and wonder why. He _needed_ to find them and get them out here safely.

He ran up the stairs skipping two by two. Yugi and Joey were out of breath but followed Atem anyway. When they stepped inside they realized…" We're in a museum!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yea..." Joey said on his breathing. "We better start walking." Atem said and started walking but at a pretty fast pace. His eyes started looking around for a door or anything that looked out of the ordinary. "Hey look." Yugi said facing a group of cloaked men. "Didn't Kokoro mention something about….cloaked men?" Joey nodded. "I remember that." "Then it looks like we came to the right place after all." Atem said now eyeing the men. Then he saw the men now were eying them and started to swift away.

"Eh?" Atem said and rushed his way through the crowds to follow the men. "Hey Atem!" Yugi said fighting his way through the crowds. "Wait up buddy!" Joey added. Atem followed them and saw them walk through a door which had an ordinary sign of: "DO NOT ENTER." 'This hide-out is really started to get me curious.' Atem said and opened the door. He looked inside and saw it looked pretty normal just that it was dark inside.

His hand felt its way for a light switch or something but felt none and decided to walk in. Yugi and Joey followed after him feeling their way into the dark. Suddenly the door behind them shut after them the three boys jumped up surprised. "H-h-hey!" Joey said, "Who kicked the door?" "Not me." Yugi said. "Couldn't been me. I'm walking in front of your guys." Atem answered. "Besides we can feel our way out after we get Yamu, Mana, and Mahado out of here."

Silence.

"Joey?"

"Hey Atem…." Joey answered.

"Hm?"

"I don't feel the door knob here anymore…"

"…What!"

"Heheh…" Yugi laughed nervously, "Your just joking around…right Joey?"

"No." Joey answered.

"…Shit" Atem and Yugi cursed in the dark.

"Okay." Yugi said trying to calm down, "Maybe we're just hallucinating. We have no time to worry about doors closing on their own and disappearing. We have to get Mana, Mahado and Yamu out of here!" "Uh…right." Joey said finally claming down. "Okay." Atem said and the boys started walking deeper down into the dark where ever the hallway leads them to. Atem now felt Mahado's aura feeling kind of weary. 'Hold on Mahado!' Atem said to himself only hoping such words could reach Mahado and give him strength.

(Basement)

Mahado couldn't hold his aura any long but he felt pharaoh's presence somewhere in this place. He had to stay strong for pharaoh. If only Mana was here with him he could be able to ask her to send her aura for pharaoh to find them and he could rest. But Mahado had to stay strong for he couldn't feel Mana's aura anywhere. Kokoro and Yamu couldn't possibly know how to send off her aura. He concentrated on his power and did take noticed on tired he was becoming. But he couldn't give up now.

(At Kaiba Land)

"Alright! Move it people!" Seto said practically knocking down some of his employees who were preparing the tournament for tonight. He looked back at the place in Kaiba Land and saw the place was exactly the way how he pictured it. Now to make his tournament complete is to have a lot of duelists and famous duelists such as himself. And Yugi and Atem of course, and it seemed as if Joey Wheeler was getting some publicity too. So he invited Wheeler to his tournament…besides once he "magically" makes his way to the finals he can make a fool out of Wheeler and have his fun. Seto smirked in delight of that but even more so of finally fu-filling his goal and that was to defeat Atem. Once he did that he needed to knock down Yugi which shouldn't be a problem supposing the little boy now is dealing with hormones and now learning "The Troubled Teen." Then all of sudden Seto laughed evilly and was talking about his victory and claiming his title of "King of Games." When Seto was done after his speech looked down and saw every employee staring at him like he was diseased. Seto blushed a bright red but fought it back saying, "I'm sorry. I better head for my office….um…..Keep working! And excuse me!" And then Seto ran out of sight.

(In the museum's hallways)

Yugi and Joey had been walking for a quiet a long while and yet they felt something was wrong. "Hey Joey, your still behind me right?" "Yea I'm right here Yuge." Joey answered. "Okay cool!" Yugi reached out in front and expected to feel Atem's back or something but felt nothing but air then the cool wall.

"…Atem?"

No answer.

"Atem!"

Yet again no answer was to be heard. "H-h-hey…" Yugi stumbled, "Atem was in front of us r-r-r-right?" "Umm…yea." Joey answered then asked, "W-w-why?"

"I asked because he's not here now!"

Atem could feel Mahado's aura becoming stronger and stronger as he walked on. His uneasiness lowered and once it did he noticed something different. He stopped walking and realized it. "Yugi are you there? Joey?" His uneasiness started to creep back in. He put a hand back and noticed nobody was there. Suddenly he saw a bright light turned on in the distance then more and more of the lights turned on blinding him.

"Ah!" Atem yelled covering his eyes and all he could hear was a man's laughter. He slowly opened his eye to look up at the man in front of him, cloaked just like the rest except he didn't have his hood over his face. Atem could see clearly he was around his early thirties and he was growing a beard.

"So is this the ever famous pharaoh?" The man asked smirking, "Master talks about wanting your power." Atem smirked to help himself feel more confident and to make him less scared. "Jeez. I must be like a celebrity if I'm so wanted." Atem answered. "Damn right you are." The man answered, "Well among 'us' your popular and wanted."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Haha! You think I'm going to give that away? I just came here to duel you not to have a nice little conversation with you pharaoh."

"If you're stupid, which you are because you don't know who you're dealing with, yes! You will tell me who's 'us' and who's this 'master' or yours." Atem said with sarcasm and only making his smirk on his lips grow wider. The man grunted and pulled out his arm from under his cloak and revealed a duel disk. The duel disk started its LPs to 4000. (a/n: How natural can I get! LOL! Okay! I'll shut up now.)

"And I can clearly see you have no duel disk on you now so here." The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a duel disk and threw it towards Atem. Atem almost dropped it but his other hand slapped on it firmly catching it. He fastened the duel disk on his arm and inserted his deck.

"Let's duel!" They both said and drew out their cards. (A/n: LOL! I'm Am SOOOOO original! xD)

"Well I guess your 'Highness' wants to go first?" the man asked gaining back his smirk. Atem shrugged and said, "I guess so. Draw." He saw he drew out Kuribo and said, "I put Big Shield Guardner in defense mode and place one card face down." He looked up at the man and said, "I end my turn." "Alright! I draw." The man said drawing his card and looked at his hand.

(Basement)

Sweat was dripping down his face as he felt weaker and weaker. Yet Mahado never ceased to lose hope. I just had to keep on going. He could feel pharaoh's aura somewhere in here. 'What's taking you so long pharaoh?' Something was holding the pharaoh back and Mahado wasn't even thinking of giving up now.

(Mai's home)

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!" Mai said as she reached her mail box and sure enough there was an invitation to Kaiba's tournament. "Haha! Oh this is too rich!" Mai was ripping through the yellowish envelope and inside read the invitation. "Alright! I have to be there, in Kaiba Land at midnight." Mai said thought to herself and looked at what time it was now. Eight-thirty. 'Alright! More time to look my best for tonight." She thought as she looked through the mirror. "Oh EW! When was the last time I had a trim?" She shrieked as she tried to puff up her hair to make it look like it had more flavor. But then she stopped and thought, "What about Atem, Joey and Yugi?"

(In the hallway)

"Is that all you've got?" Atem yelled across as he just lost 500 LPS thanks to the cloaked man's magic card Hinotama now he has 3500 LPS. 'Well damn him!' Atem thought and looked at his field and saw he only had an Aqua Madoor in defense mode which only has 2000 defense. Atem rolled his eyes. 'This guy _is_ stupid!' He just drew his next card without another word and smirked, "Well I do believe this duel is about to end. I don't have time to duel amateurs like you right now. So I guess I should this now!" "Amateur!" The men growled his smirk turning into a glare.

(Deeper in the hall way)

"Hey!" Yugi stopped as lights came on. "AHH! MY EYES!" Joey screamed and right there in front of them was a door. "Hey cool!" Joey said as he ran up to the door and pulled on the knob but it wouldn't budge. "Huh? Hey move ya stupid piece of crap!" "Joey!" Yugi scolded at him. "What? You're my mother or somethin'!" Joey answered. Yugi sighed and tried pushing the door knob. "Oh…." Joey said in complete utter ness. "Well! I knew that!" Yugi rolled his eyes and inside was Mahado looking like he was ready to pass out. "Mahado!" Yugi yelled across the now light up room. Mahado opened his eyes slowly and fell on his side. "Mahado!" Joey yelled as him and Yugi ran towards him then they got pushed back some of power force.

"OW!" Joey said as he got shocked by the power force. "Damn them!" "Joey! Stop fucking cursing!" Yugi yelled. "His friggin' wand is right there!" He pointed to the corner to the right side of Mahado. "Oh…" Joey said and ran towards it t o pick it up but when he was about to grasp it he felt something whack him in the head.

"RHK!" Joey said as he rubbed his head and shot a glare at Yugi but Yugi shook his head looking shocked. "You better _not_ have dirtied or get bacteria on my wand! You know how many times I have to protect pharaoh-sama from the attacking blender in the kitchen with that wand? Or how many hours I spend to have its perfectly great condition!" Mahado yelled in his little cage.

(Yugi and Joey: O.O ;;)

"Here's your stupid wand!" Joey chucked it at Mahado hoping it would it his head. But then the wand bounced from the force field surrounding Mahado and whacked Joey in the face.

(Joey: )

Yugi sighed and walked over towards the wand and throw it over his head until the wand practically scraped along the wall. "Hey! Watch with the wand!" Mahado said and he ran around the force field trying to whack into it and catch his wand. Mahado caught the wand and chanted a spell on the force field.

"Did it work?" Joey slurred regaining consciousness and getting up on his feet. Mahado cautiously walked and when he pasted his fifth step nothing happened. "Great!" Yugi said, "Now let's get Yamu and Mana out of here!" "What about Kokoro?" Mahado asked. "No. They didn't keep her as prisoner." Joey answered.

"Hmm…then I wonder why only Yamu? I understand they were after my Black Magician powers and Mana's Black Magician Girl's powers….but why Yamu?" Mahado thought to himself. The two boys shrugged and said, "Let's get the hell out of here." Mahado nodded and followed the two boys out.

(In the hallways)

"Ugh…" Vermon, the man who was dueling Atem right now, grunted in pain as Atem's Queen's Knight just attacked him causing him to lose 1500 of his LPs. Vermon: 2500 LPs Atem: 3500 LPs Just then he sensed one of the Spell Binding Circles power force went down. 'What was that!' Vermon demanded. A respond came through Vermon's mind link and said, 'Well it appears the Black Magician escaped.'

'Do we still have the Black Magician Girl?' Vermon asked.

'Yes.' The voice responded.

'Good. Now carry her away…I have a pharaoh to deal with. Make sure you don't leave a trace to Master.'

'Right, sir. Will do'

"Are you going to go or slip your turn so I can get you out of my way and get out of here with my friends?" Vermon snapped back into reality and smirked, "Well….I draw." He drew his card and just stood there silently. Atem wondered for a moment if he was alright supposing he hadn't said anything for a few moments. "Is that the end of your turn?" Vermon looked up and chuckled, "Well….guess I'm done. But know this pharaoh just because you defeated me doesn't mean this is easy. This is actually a test but my master is watching you through 'our' eyes." "Rgh! Enough with the freak 'us' thing I'm done hearing you."

Atem drew his card thinking, 'This guy's a total wimp. I told him he didn't know what he was messing with.' He looked down on his card to see….

"HEY ATEM!" Joey's voice came from behind. Atem turned and saw Mahado was with Yugi and Joey. "Mahado! You alright?" Mahado nodded, "right but c'mon we have to get Yamu and Mana out of here." Atem nodded and looked back at his opponent. "I activate the magic card Play or Rebellion!" He finally said, "it lets me control your Aqua Madoor and attack your LPs, so now I have my Queen's Knight and your Aqua Madoor attack your LPs directly." (Queen's Knight: atk/def: 1500/1600)(Aqua Madoor: atk/def: 1200/2000) (A/n: 1500 + 1200 2700 ….ouch! Over kill…) Vermon just stood there as he was being attacked by both monsters. Atem smirked as he saw Vermon's LPs go down to 0.

"That was easy." He said but then he noticed something was happening to Vermon's body. "Wait….is he on fire!" "Oh no!" Yugi said as he noticed it too. "AHH! CALL THE FIRE DEPTPARMENT!" Joey yelled panicking, "Atem! You were only supposed to defeat him in a duel! Not put him on fire!" "I didn't!" Atem yelled.

"No…" Mahado answered them, "That's some sort of soul….or aura…I can't really put my finger to it. It feels a mixture of both…." They all looked at Vermon's body slowly being eaten away by the flaming soul or aura, unable to move and try to help him but figure it was too late when they saw nothing left but of the cloak and a card.

Atem walked slowly towards the card and picked it up looking at it seeing a picture of a black key on the card. "The hell….?" Atem said in curiosity but Joey ran past him as he saw a door ahead, making Atem shove the card in his butt pocket and ran after Joey. "Yamu!" Joey said and made sure this time he pulled the door and saw Yamu tied down and blinded by a blind fold.

"There might be a barrier." Mahado said, "Let me just do a spell chant…just incase." "Right." Joey nodded as Mahado already started the chant. After Mahado was done Joey just ran towards Yamu and shook her lightly saying, "Yamu, are you alright?" "Joey?" Yamu asked as she felt the rope untied and threw off the blind fold over her eyes.

"Yea" Joey said relived to see her. "Now let's get out of …" Yugi said but then the whole place started to shake violently. "What! An Earthquake?" Yamu shrilled. "No! But let's get out quickly!" Atem said and dashed out of the room leading the others out.

(At Kaiba Land)

"Well Hi there!" Mai said as she saw familiar faces such as Vivian, Varon, and Otogi. "So I seen you guys got invitations huh?" "Yep." Vivian smiled with joy. "This is interesting….dueling in Kaiba land….I feel as if we're outside but we're actually in a dome." "That's so cool though. You wonder how the hell Kaiba does this kind of stuff right?" Otogi replied. Mai shrugged, "It may feel like outside but there's like a navigation sign here and there to different environments….now that will be interesting how different each environment will change."

"Hmm...well Kaiba's going to explain rules soon." "But we came extra early…is that hot Atemu and cute Yugi going to be here? Oh! What about Mahado that hottie?" Vivian asked. Mai laughed nervously, "Well ya see they're going to be coming pretty late. They have problems of their own to deal with ya know?"

Just then she saw Kokoro running through the crowd kind of pushing her way through. "Oh would you look at that?" Varon said, "Kaiba's girlfriend got invited to the tournament I guess…haha! How cute."

Then he looked at Mai and said, "Wish I had a girlfriend eh? I'd take her anywhere she wanted and give her what ever she needed." Mai rolled her eyes and said, "Please Varon….get a life." "I do…I just need to complete it." Mai shook her head.

* * *

WA: WHOAA! ALONG CHAPTER! Ugh…so sorry preeps…..R R 


	15. Chapter 15

WA: zzz….zzzz…..zzz...

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

* * *

"He-hey…." Yamu said dragging behind the boys. "Hm?" What's wrong?" Joey asked her turning around as the rest of the gang turned. Yamu looked around and said, "What happened to Mana?" "….OH SHIT!" The boys cursed at the same time.

"We totally forgot about her." Atem said. "WE! YOU forgot!" Yugi yelled and Atem shot a glare at him. Just then they suddenly realized there was major change in the weather. "Hey…" Mahado mentioned, "The weather man didn't say there was going to be a fog tonight." They also took note that the fog was getting thicker. They looked around to see to see a figure walking towards them.

As the shadowy figure came closer they noticed it was someone familiar until it came about 5 feet away from them. "Oh it's Rini!" Yamu said somewhat relieved. "Hi Rini." Yugi chirped but Rini just stood there in front of everybody like she was in a trance. "…Rini…?" Atem said becoming concerned. Suddenly Rini did the most unusual thing she smirked in a familiar way but a smirk that was not her's. Then there was of a psychotic smile flaring in her eyes and chuckled, "Well…we meet once again pharaoh and Black Magician."

Atem and Mahado stood their ground unsure of what was happening. They braced themselves incase Rini did something even more so unusual defending the rest of the gang. "So glad you came back from that nice little fun house. Did you enjoy it? Of course this is only the beginning. Soon everything will go perfectly. I'm always 2 steps ahead of you." "Who are you?" Mahado yelled.

Rini just stood there and chuckled once more. "I'm hurt that you don't remember. Well I'm afraid I just can't tell you that Black Magician. I'm looking forward to this tournament of Kaiba's. Hahaha! Check ya later." Then Rini closed her eye lids and was falling forward. Mahado ran towards her and caught her before she fell on the floor.

"What was that!" Joey said totally freaked out.

(45 minutes later at Kaiba Land)

"YUGI! Could you run any slower!" Atem yelled over his shoulder still running toward the building noticing that it was almost time for the tournament to start. Yugi was running with all his might but he just couldn't catch up with the pharaoh. Atem looked inside to see Mai, Otogi, and Varon greeting Mahado, Yamu, Joey, and Rini. He even looked on the stage to see Kokoro standing on there with a microphone in her hand saying something. Atem just kept his eyes locked on Kokoro and just seemed to be lost looking at her until Yugi was standing right next to him waving a hand screaming on top of his lungs, "HELLO!" Atem snapped back to reality and said, "Let's go" and opened the door inside to hear Kokoro's booming voice.

(Inside)

"Before we begin tonight's tournament I will explain some rules. I'm sure you've all notice that inside this dome feels and looks like outside. The same element of the environment you are in will give your monsters an extra 200 attack and defense points. For an example" She turned and the room dark and a flat and wide screen appeared behind her.

On the screen blinked a couple of times and showed an environment of a rocky canyon. "As you see here is a rocky environment and when one duelist will summon a Giant Soldier of Stone." On the screen a Jinzo was summoned from a 2-D character on the right side which looked oddly familiar to Atem. "And the other duelist will summon a Berfomet." On the left side was unmistakable a 2-D character that looked like Atem. Then it hit Atem. The other 2-D character was Kaiba. Yamu and Mai giggled and looked at Atem who was just stunned and start to blush from embarrassment.

"The since Giant Soldier of Stone is an Earth monster meaning it is closer to this rock environment it gets the extra 200 points and Berfomet doesn't get the 200 on account it is a Dark monster." (Giant Solider of Stone: atk/def: 1800/2500) (Berfomet: atk/def: 1400/1800) The Kaiba 2-D made his Giant Soldier of Stone attack the 2-D Atem making him lose 400 LPs. The room lightened up and the screen went up.

Kokoro stood in the middle again saying, "Oh. I also forgot to mention the loser has to give up their best card. But that doesn't mean they completely disqualified. On the next duel if they lose that duel then they have to give up their next best card. Once you've lost your two best cards your out of here. Well I'm sure that's all for now and now ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce your host…Seto Kaiba!" Kokoro said as the crowd clapped loudly, screamed, and some chanted Kaiba's name.

Kaiba came walking on stage with Mokuba by his side followed by the staff members of the tournament. Kokoro handed Kaiba the microphone. Atem noticed that it looked like Kokoro was going to peak Kaiba a kiss on the cheek but he pulled away. Atem now glared at Kaiba. "Thank you for those who are participating in this tournament. I wish to all of you a good luck, have fun, and hope to meet you in the finals. I will participate in this tournament as well. You are not allowed to leave this dome so start getting used to camping. We'll start the tournament once the clock hits midnight. If I see anything fishy or illegal moves my staff and I will catch you do it and you will leave no matter what the cause is. Good night duelists." Kaiba and his staff member left the stage and there came down was a giant clock.

The crowd chanted as they saw the clock ticking away, "19...18…17…16…15…" "Isn't it so cute?" Mai whispered to Yamu and Rini. "Kokoro's part of her man's staff…hee hee." Yamu nodded, "I know right? I mean usually guys would want to do their jobs and not want their girlfriends to be by their side and all." Atem sighed loudly thinking back to Kokoro up on the stage trying to give Kaiba a kiss when he just pulls away. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" the crowd once more chanted.

Then the clock struck 12 and the doors to inside the dome opened and all the duelists ran inside eager to start dueling each other for the cards mostly. When they got inside the environment was of a forest. Everybody gasped at how real it felt the environment of the forest. They could feel the warmth of the sun rays and grass below their feet looked so real.

"Wow…Kaiba did a good job on the place!" Rini said totally amazed looking up at the ceiling seeing that was a black-blue sky full of stars and almost forgot that they were inside of a building. She was looking around and crashed into someone. "Ow…oh sorry!" Rini said falling on her butt but then heard Vivian's voice in front of her yelling, "Watch where you're going brat!" Rini looked at the person who she crashed into and saw it was Vivian. "YOU!" They both said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"You!" Rini repeated and pointing a finger at Vivian, "Stay away from _my_ Mahado!" Vivian laughed, "You're such a child! You actually think you have a chance with Mahado? Haha! You make me sick!" Rini blushed some-what embarrassed and looked on the floor ready to cry. Yamu who was standing right next to Rini spitted in Vivian's face, "Yeah, well at least she ain't some piggy-slut like you."

Vivian stopped laughing and totally turned white. "Yeah, that's right!" Yamu said, "She was trying to make you feel bad Rini, so she could get Mahado. Trust me she does this for a living!" Rini looked at Vivian glaring. "You….OH THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" Rini said and her duel disk was all set ready to duel.

(Yamu: O.O umm….Rini-chan…?

Rini: growls

Yamu: o.o)

"Fine!" Vivian said and her Duel Disk was all set. "I'll easily beat you in one turn." She smirked in total confidence of herself. "If you lose this duel you are never again to speak, have any contact or be anywhere near Mahado." Rini nodded some-what shacking, "A-alright! Then If _I_ win this duel you are never to bug Mahado and me ever again!"

"Deal!" Vivian agreed.

"Duel!" The two girls said at the same time.

(Yamu: o.o….tilts head to side ….Ri-Rini-Chan!)

(In Kaiba Land's Base)

Tatsuya walked through the hallways with his bandana on. "Phew!" He said wiping the sweat off his forehead, "I better head down to the cafeteria that Kaiba built in here." Then Tatsuya chuckled, "I swear, is there anything that guy doesn't think of?" He headed running down the stairs with such hunger but stopped when he saw the little Kaiba dressed in gothic clothes again.

(Tatsuya: T,T Oh boy….)

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Kaiba Land's Skate park!" Tatsuya said. Mokuba looked up with his bored expression. "No…and I can't anyways. I'm stuck as staff." Tatsuya sighed then thought deeply. "Hey….what if _I_ filled your place as staff around here?" Mokuba looked at Tatsuya like he was psycho or just plain stupid.

"….Gawd! You're just as stupid as your little sister." Mokuba said. Tatsuya's hand reached for Mokuba's collar of his shirt and squeezed it tightly and growled, "Don't you_ dare_ say something like that in my face? Got that kid?" Then loosened his grip when he thought it was already enough that the little Kaiba was staring at him wide-eyed and nodded as if in a trance.

Tatsuya then let go of him and handed Mokuba his skateboard. "Here ya go! Now go have fun." Mokuba then took a double look then muttered. "Freak." Then he rode off. Tatsuya sighed, "Speaking of my sis….I think I'll bring some pizza for her at home." He yawned and stretched reflecting back at his hard day trying to take care of Kaiba Corp all day for Kaiba. He walked tired towards the Kaiba Corp Cafeteria. "….Maybe I'll buy that Kaiba Corp Milk…"

(A/N: LMAO! xD I'm sorry! I just had to add that in! ROTFL)

"YEA RINI!" Yamu said sipping on her soda can that Yugi brought for her. "Kick that bitch's ass!" She cheered. "Yamu…" Atem said embarrassed by the faces of the duelists around them looking at them weirdly. "You mind keeping it down!" Atem said but it didn't look Yamu was listening at all and cheered all the way for Rini as she broke Vivian's defense monster. Atem sighed and saw Mahado was watching with such interest.

Atem smirked and said to Mahado, "Interested huh?" "Huh?" Mahado said snapping his attention to Atem, "N-no!" He answered Atem as he laughed. "Aw c'mon! It's a cat fight. You have to love these." Yugi elbow-bunted Atem in the ribs hissing, "Shush! We have to support Rini in this duel…look at her. The poor girl's shacking."

"No she's…" But then Atem spotted Rini's uneasiness out there as she drew her next card her hand trembled. "Well…look out bi-atch!" Yamu yelled and took a swig from the can that was almost empty.

(Yugi: O.O amazing…..)

"….I think Yamu has had too much sugar for tonight…" Yugi added even though no body was listening to him and everybody was geared on to the duel between Rini and Vivian.

Rini drew out her next card which was Seven Colored Fish.(Atk/Def: 1800/1000 (I think…)) 'Well it could help me.' Rini thought as she looked up to Vivian's side of the field and just saw she only had her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan out in attack mode. (Atk/def: 1700/1000) 'Her monster is weaker than mine. So I'd be taking 100 LPs out of her…'

Vivian sighed in annoyance, "Stop wasting my time so I can finally have my Mahado!" Rini growled in annoyance and said, "Fine! I'll play my Seven Colored Fish in attack mode." "That's not a smart move…" Mahado observed. "What? What's wrong?" Yugi asked. "Because of the environment we're in." Atem, Yugi, and Yamu looked around the realistic but artificial place. "…Yea…it's a city replica." Yamu answered. "Exactly…watch." Mahado said his eyes still on the duel.

"Now I make my Seven Color Fish attack your Kung Fu Nyan Nyan!" Rini commanded and her Seven Colored Fish charged at Vivian's monster. Vivian smirked, "Wow! You're such a loser." As her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's attack and defense got raised up by 200 points and Rini's Seven Colored Fish just attacked it and got destroyed. (Atk/def: 1900/1200)

"Huh?" Rini said totally flipped out, "B-but what happened? WH-what did you do?" Vivian giggled, "Didn't you hear the rules?" Then Vivian giggled more leaving Rini more confused. "She means what Kokoro-Chan said earlier." Mahado called out to Rini. "Remember how she was talking the reason of these environments that if your monster's the closest thing to the environment it gets an extra 200 points for both attack and defense points."

Rini thought and said, "Oh darn it! We're in a city environment! My monsters are completely useless!" Rini blushed in embarrassment as Vivian laughed, "Well I guess your child-like-ways gets you no where little girl. You're dueling someone way out of your league."

Rini wished she could take back this whole duel and start over again. "Wait!" Yugi said, "She still has a chance to turn the tables around." "What?" Yamu said in puzzlement. "With what!" "The magic card Umi" Atem finished for Yugi.

"I swear you two are like twins!" Yamu said. "Heh…we just understand each other." Atem said and smirked. Yamu laughed completely high on sugar, "I bet…you probably talk to each other in your minds!"

/…Atem/ Yugi said through the mind link.

((…..Yea Yugi?))

/How's did she find out…/

((….She's drunk on sugar. Don't worry she's just saying things out of the moment right now….how much soda did you give her?))

/….it wasn't EXACTLY soda…./

((….What was it then…?))

/…Okay! It had a little bit of beer! But that's because there wasn't any REAL soda here./

((Crap! Yugi! We're going to be up all night chasing after Yamu making sure she doesn't do anything stupid, Ahh!))

/I know…We'll leave her with Joey/

((A brilliant plan!))

/Good/

(End of mind link conversation)

* * *

WA: Alrightie! Thatz all for now…yawns I'm tired….zzz….zzzz….zzz….

Camera guy: Hey! WAKE UP! throws a foot ball at WA

WA: snaps awake Huh-What! Oh! Yes! R & R and…..yawns find out what happens next…..snores….

Camera guy: ….goes on stage and takes the paper out of WA's hands and reads out loud Find out what happened next to Rini. Will she win the duel? Keep reading ladies and gentlemen! Maybe I should be the new host!

WA: whacks him with her foot No way! My story! My rules! I'm host!

Camera Guy: XX


	16. Chapter 16

WA: Alright preepz! Missed me? Ugh…major shit going around my life. I can't stand it. That's why I haven't been able to update my fanfic anymore. --;; Really fucking annoying. (As you can all plainly see I'm quiet annoyed with my life at the current moment.) But I will finish this fanfic…somehow! P Well it goes! Blaah….

* * *

Kokoro looked through the big ocean of duelists from the seat next to Seto. They we in the tall tower on the highest point where they could see every environment. Some hadn't gone to a couple of places of the Kaiba Dome.

"Anything interesting out there?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm no duelist…"

Seto chuckled, "Typical you…"

Kokoro sulked into her chair a bit and watched the different duels. They were both very quiet. Kokoro hated that when they couldn't think of anything to say or what to do. They just seemed…so still…

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up saying, "Seto…we need to talk…"

(In secret hide-out) (A/N: ………… wow! That was lame!)

Len walked into the room with his hood off. In the room was three hooded men and they still had their hoods on. "You say you captured the Black Magician Girl?" he asked his hooded men. The one that stood in the middle nodded. "But master," the one that stood on the left side answered, "We lost Vermon in the end." Len snorted, "Who cares about him? The idiotic moron, I want to find Atlantis imminently! We can smuggle out information out of the Black Magician Girl now!" He swiftly turned around and walked downstairs into the room where they kept Mana.

Mana looked around her environment seeing it was a terribly disgusting place. She so badly wanted to go take a bath the air felt sticky which was gross and something made the room smell like the sewer. She wrinkled her nose up and coughed. "Dear Ra!" She exclaimed, "This is the worst position to be in right now!" Then she wondered if Mahado and Rini were okay. Especially Kokoro. Mana lowered her head. 'If I hadn't been so weak I would've been able to save her! Then I wouldn't be in this really gross room!' She thought to herself and looked up at the ceiling, 'Dear Ra…help me!' Suddenly the door swung open and in walked in a young boy around her age. She realized it was Len! She blushed completely once she saw him. Len walked up to her. "So we meet again…"

(Back to Rini and Vivian's Duel)

Rini snatched Vivian's best card out of her hands.

'Woot! Eat that Bitch!" Yamu said trying to stand up but she became all wobbly. Yugi and Joey stood behind her helping her to stand up on her feet. Mahado and Atem just shook their heads. Once Rini kicked Vivian in the shin she started to walk back to the gang.

"You were totally awesome, Rini-chan!" Atem said once she came closer.

Rini giggled, "Thanks!"

"I must say, I was pretty impressed Rini." Mahado said quietly.

Rini blushed so much and said, 'Really? Well, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for your help with my deck." Mahado just nodded to that unsure of what to say.

Yamu laughed so hard nearly falling on her side. "What she means to tell you Mahado is that she loves --!" Yugi and Joey slapped their hands over her mouth before she could say anything else. Mahado raised an eyebrow at the three. Yugi and Joey laughed nervously. "She's drunk…_very_ drunk…" Yugi replied. Joey pitched in, "She's saying complete nonsense!"

"Pharaoh…we should try getting some sleep." Mahado said changing the topic. Rini looked around the fake but so realistic environment, "Um…since this is a virtual environment…do you think they have virtual hotels?" "Good question." Joey said, "Maybe we should ask a staff member or something…" Atem then looked around sharply hoping to see Kokoro's face in the crowd. The whole gang then started looking for staff members but only saw that a few duelists were on this side anymore. "Ya know What Kaiba forgot to put in this environment thingy?" Yamu said laughing hysterically, "PINK PONIES!" She cracked up. "So we can ride them around like they do in fairy tales!"

(Joey: …. )

"Yugi…" Joey asked him, "What EXACTLY did you give Yamu?"

Yugi gulped, "…I gave her soda…"

"What KIND of soda…?"

"….ALRIGHT!" Yugi out-burst startling everyone. "I GAVE HER SODA MIXED WITH BEER! THERE! I SAID IT!"

Joey growled then Yamu said, "Oh baby! I love you so-o-o-o-o much!" She then kissed Joey deeply. Rini freaked out, "Ew! Like gross!" Atem turned around and added, "…Get a room!" He turned around quickly still looking for Kokoro. Mahado took note on how Atem was reacting right now…

"Kokoro!" Atem yelled seeing her running even her back was showing towards him. He ran after her. "Pharaoh!" Mahado darted after him. "Wait for me Mahado!" Rini dashed after him. Yugi standing alone looked at Joey making out with Yamu.

"…Like…EW!" He said taking one last look at them then ran after Rini.

(In the control tower)

Seto buried his face into his hands. He sighed deeply. Couldn't think…couldn't even bring himself to think about anything but what had just happened now. Words spun into his head.

"_We haven't talk much Seto…"_

He closed his eyes hoping the darkness would shut off the words.

"_I don't even know what's going on between us…I want it to stop."_

'What the hell…?' He said opening up his eyes and stood up to lay down on the couch he put in the room.

"_No! I'm tired of staying quiet and shutting up! I'm tired of you ignoring me! Do you hate me!"_

He squeezed his eyes hoping the words would stop drumming in his head.

"_I'm sorry Seto…but…I'm breaking up with you…I'm more lonelier being with you…than with anybody….even coming home is much more pleasant…" she choked on tears steaming down her face, "I'm gonna go now…"_

"UGH!" he yelled and stood up. "What is wrong with me!" He stood up saying, "I shouldn't be worried about her! I should be worrying about other things right now!" He turned around to go to the fifth floor where he was expecting Mokuba. 'So what if she feels that way…?' He thought pressing the button to go down. 'I just…have bigger expectations.' He sighed once more deeply looking at the floor of the elevator.

Tears blurred her vision. 'Did I just…do what I think I did…?' she asked herself as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. 'Oh crap!' She said gasping for air. 'Now I have to find a bath room and wash the germs!'

"_Now what!" he had snapped at her._

She had been running for the last 10 minutes through now where. As long it was far away as possible from _him_.

"_What do you mean by that! We here right next to each other now!"_

She lowered her face so no one could see her tears smudging some of the make-up she put on. Her legs and feet ached for rest but her desire was to run…just anywhere in this stupid fake environment.

"_You know what our problem is? Is that you always think about yourself! You think everything revolves around you but it doesn't so stop crying! I haven't done anything wrong! Shut up with this girlfriend insecure shit!" _

She was hoping to wind up in the artic environment so she could just freeze to death. Instead she winded up in the park looking environment seeing there were less people here for some reason.

"Kokoro!"

She slowed down. She slowly turned around to see Atem running up to her. Immediately she wiped away her tears and took in deep breathes. She didn't want to show anybody he tears…she hated showing she was weak. Behind Atem was a whole chain of the rest of the group. Mahado followed by Rini followed by Yugi followed by Yamu and Joey making out…which was weird….

She grabbed her staff member hat and flung it over her head so the visor part covered her eyes.

"Hey guys!" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey Kokoro," Atem said as Rini glomped Kokoro shouting, "KOKONUT!"

"Ahh!" Kokoro landed on her back but she didn't mind…at least she had friends for comfort….and that was nice…

"Hey," Yugi said still looking at Yamu and Joey make out, "gross!"

"Yeah," Mahado added.

Atem looked at the two saying, "Could you guys just WAIT until you get a room...!"

"Oh yeah," Rini said helping Kokoro up, "We were wondering if there are rooms in here to sleep in?"

"Oh sure," Kokoro said, "There's some cabins we put in here to sleep in. Hope you guys don't mind bunk beds…"

"Nah" Atem said, "so where are they?"

"Follow me." Kokoro said leading the way.

(In Secret hide out) (A/N: …..EW….that gets more pathetic….)

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FUCKIN' ALANTIS!"

Mana just giggled, "Hee hee. You're so-o-o-o-o cute when you're angry!"

Len just sighed in annoyance, "Aiyyee….you're hopeless…"

* * *

WA: Well that's all for now! BUI! More to update! 


	17. Chapter 17

WA: is totally tanned alright! Came back from my vacation!

Camera guy: OO

WA: ……………..

Camera guy: OO

WA: Stop that! kicks him in his face Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Len walked back and forth in his room. "What to do with that stupid girl?" he asked himself, "She could be a VERY good actress…or maybe she really IS stupid." He ran his hands through his hair. "Aye…no idea…she reminds me of Rini." He stood facing the window. He was home alone since Rini was at that stupid tournament of Kaiba's in hopes that Mahado will like her back. It was nice to finally be home alone…

"Having fun?"

Len spun around kind of startled. He faced to see Bakura sitting on the couch with a huge smirk.

"Ugh…what do you want?" Len snapped. So much for alone time…

Bakura now standing walked over to Len.

"Tonight was Kaiba's first night of his tournament," he said, "I say we should crash it together. We get the pharaoh's power. How about it? A kid like you could learn a thing or two from a person like me."

Len glared at Bakura.

"I am not after the pharaoh's power! I'm after a power even greater!" He replied. Bakura laughed, "Oh right! You're after that Atlantis power that you've been dreaming of for a while huh?" Len narrowed his eyes at Bakura, but Bakura still had that smug look on his face.

Len sighed, "What do you want? How do you plan for us to work together if we have different desires? And how do you plan on taking away the pharaoh's power..?" Bakura smirked wider, "I'm so glad you asked those questions…now let's talk this over with some tea." Len almost choked, "WH-What!" Bakura lost his smirk, "Ugh…Ryou's rubbing on me more than ever. Eh, never mind the friggin tea!" Len shrugged and went to get the tea anyway.

(At Kaiba Dome)

Rini looked around at the arena which they were currently walking through. It felt as though they really were outside. There was even a virtual Garbage can with Virtual Garbage.

'Seto-chan must've worked REALLY hard on this,' she thought to herself. As they passed a virtual building where her vision of the rest of the exhibits cleared up, she saw a huge statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and just above its head were huge...

"BALLOONS!" Rini shrieked happily. Yugi stared at her. She ran up to Kokoro.

"Kokonutz, can I have a balloon?" She said, running to catch up with her friend.

"Okay..." Kokoro said, trying to remember if there were any real balloons.

"Arigato!" Rini said, glomping Kokoro to the floor.

"Ouch, this floor is SOLID stone Rini-chan!" Kokoro exclaimed. But Rini had run off.

Rini stared up at the 50-foot NOT virtual Dragon. It was exquisitely detailed, from its jewel eyes, to accented scales.

"How do I get to the balloons?" She said aloud. The Statue had seemed smaller from afar. She looked back down at its clawed feet. Someone had worked very hard to make each scale stand out...

Rini took a deep breath, and stretched her hands out to the nearest scale, and began to climb.

_Almost there _She thought. She had climbed up the statues broad neck, and carefully pulled herself up on to the top of its head.

"YAY!" She yelled, she reached her hand up for a large blue balloon. But, it was on the Virtual ceiling, and too high for Rini to reach. Rini glared at her shoes. All the way up here, and for nothing. She looked back up at the Starry-Blue balloon. Maybe if she jumped...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yugi turned their heads to where the screaming was coming from. To their horror they saw someone dropping off the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the center of the arena.

Rini landed with a THUD on her face. She picked herself up into a sitting position, blinking the stars out of her eyes, and feeling around for any injuries. She was a little winded, but she was fine other than that.

"Are you alright?" "What happened?" "How did you get up there!" "Crazy Kid, you could've seriously injured yourself!" a mixture of voices.

Rini still felt a little un-coordinated. She felt someone grab her hand.

"Rini!" It was Kokoro. "Rini say something!" Rini stood up and opened her mouth when she felt herself gripping something in her hand.

"BALLOON!" She showed Kokoro the balloon she had grabbed as she fell, in attempt to hold on to something.

"Rini, you could've-" she choked "You could've-" Kokoro looked wordlessly at her for a moment, then she hugged her and began to cry softly.

"Kokonut-chan!" Rini said, alarmed at her friend's tears, "It's nothing, I'm fine, see? It's okay!" But Kokoro just sobbed harder into her.

"Koko, you don't have to worry about me 'cuz I'M A TOUGH MONKEY!"

In spite of herself, Kokoro laughed. "Insane, baka Rini!" She let go of her. "C'mon, let's go look for that hotel."

"Okay!" Rini replied, skipping after her. Kokoro stared at her for a minute, then laughed again as she led the way back.

Atem and the rest of the gang waited outside of the hotel. (A/N: OMG! Kaiba DOES think of everything! 0.o;;) "Ah! C'mon! It doesn't take dat long to get a room for two!" Joey said as Yamu kissed over his neck leaving a mark of a hiccy on his neck.

(Rest of Gang: OO)

"Oh! Stop it!" Yugi shouted, "It's embarrassing to be around you two!"

"Yeah," Rini said playing with her balloon

"Can you two just wait until you get a room literally?" Mahado added.

Yugi gasped, "Oh my Ra! Mahado just said a joke!"

Atem rolled his eyes and looked at Joey and Yamu making out. He couldn't help but imagine it was him and Kokoro…

"Alright! I got us room!" Kokoro's voice came from behind them. Atem raised an eyebrow, "Us?" Kokoro lowered her face making the visor part of her hat half-way covering her eyes. "Yeah…I'm going to sleep here too. Anyway," she lifted her chin a bit, "Here's a room for two..." Joey snatched the key and him and Yamu ran to their room.

Kokoro stood there totally clueless. "What's with them?" she asked. "Eh…_Somebody_ got Yamu drunk…" Atem answered and looked at Yugi. "Ohh…" Kokoro said some-what smiling, "Well…I got two more rooms for two people." Yugi shoved Mahado towards Rini making her crashed towards Kokoro. "AH!" Kokoro yelped being body slammed by Mahado and Rini. "Oh…I guess Rini and Mahado are rooming together!" Atem said and bend down to help Mahado to get off Rini then helped Kokoro up on her feet somewhat blushing. (A/N: Ooooooo…) He didn't need to help Rini for she burst up standing with happiness.

"Really! Mahado-sama wants to share the same room with me?" Rini said jumping up excitedly. Mahado looked at her ready to refuse but when he saw how happy she looked and excited he somehow stopped. "Um…sure…I guess I will for the night." He answered. "Domo arigato, Kokoro-chan," he said as he took the key from her. He walked away with Rini to their room.

"Well," Kokoro said facing both Atem and Yugi, "Looks like room 236 is you guys." She handed her key to Yugi, who took it. "Thanks!" Atem saw in Kokoro's hand there was one more key left. "Who's that one for?" he asked looking at the key. Kokoro lowered her head and answered, "It's for me."

"Huh? Why?" Yugi asked, "Don't they have rooms for staff members?"

"Yeah, they do..." Kokoro answered looking at the ground.

Atem frowned. He definitely knew something was wrong…

((Yugi..?)) Atem said through the mind link.

/Hm…? Yeah Atem/

((Can you take the one room instead?))

/…Wh-what! Why/

((Um…I just want to talk with Kokoro...she seems really sad.))

/..Really? I didn't take notice../

((Ugh…sometimes I wonder if you ARE my hikari…))

/Whatever! Just give me juicy details when you're both in the room…though I'll tell ya now, Kaiba's going to want your head more than ever/

Atem blushed glaring at Yugi.

((Wh-what! What are you talking about!))

/Oh please! You ARE my yami. I can tell how you feel and what you think. You have a crush on Kokoro/

Atem was ready to punch Yugi on the head.

/But whatever! I'll take the key…have fun/

It had been really quiet and Kokoro was just standing around as the two boys were just standing also quiet. Kokoro could've sworn she saw Atem blushed…she took notice that he did that when he helped her up a few minutes ago. She shook the idea that Atem liked her…there was no way! She knew he asked Yamu out to the dance…but she was with Joey. 'I wonder how Atem feels about that…?' She shrugged to herself.

"Well...G'night guys! Good luck on the tournament tomorrow." She finally spoke turning around.

"Hold up!" Yugi said stopping Kokoro, "Can I have the single room? Please?"

Kokoro raised her eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. Yugi snorted, "This guy snores like a bear!" "HEY!" Atem yelled, "I do NOT snore!" Yugi turned around to face Atem, "Oh please! Every time you fall asleep I feel like I'm sleeping next to a car or an airplane. You're going to distract me from dueling tomorrow!" Yugi turned and snatched the key out of Kokoro's hand. "Thank you! Good-night!" Yugi said walking towards his room already. Kokoro stood there totally clueless then faced Atem, "Um….I hope you don't mind bunking with me…" "Oh no," Atem answered, "Not at all. But what Yugi said about me snoring is so not true just letting you know!" Kokoro laughed, "Alright." Atem smiled then lifted an arm to Kokoro. "Want an escort?" he asked. Kokoro laughed quietly and shook her head, "It's only a room. No need to act like a gentleman." She walked leading Atem to their room.

(In Kaiba Tower)

Tastuya had just finished with his work. He had programmed the alarm system so that no one could enter Kaiba Tower. It was strange, but he couldn't help and noticed Kokoro wasn't answering the phone when he called to check up on her. It was either she was busy with those robotic animals he made for her or she was asleep. He shrugged. He felt like he hadn't seen his sister in a long time regardless that they started living in a house for about a year. He shook his head and headed towards his room that Kaiba provided him with in the Kaiba Tower. He fell hard on the bed lying on his stomach and soon he fell asleep. Little did he know that someone had shut off the alarm system he had just set up. (A/N: HAHA! xD)

(In Kaiba's Office (In the Kaiba Tower))

"You are in so much trouble Mokuba!" Seto said trying not to yell at him, "Especially since I'm not in a good mood now!"

"Why? 'Cause your girlfriend broke up with you?" Mokuba joked smiling but then Seto slammed his fist on the desk.

"Go to your staff member room!" Seto yelled as Mokuba grabbed his skateboard and scrambled towards the door almost tripping on his baggy pants. Seto ran a hand through his hair. What was going on? Why did that take effect what Mokuba said? Seto sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so harsh on the poor kid…I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

"Are you having girl-problems Seto Kaiba?" A familiar voice came from the door. Seto looked up and saw Bakura standing there. "You!" Seto said standing up nearly knocking over the chair he was sitting on.

"How'd you get pass my security?"

"Oh that," Bakura said walking closer, "Well of course that was an easy task. But never mind that I have better things to talk about…"

(In Yugi's room)

"So-o-o-o-o lonely……" Yugi said as he curled up in a ball. "And Atem hasn't mind link me at all…"

(A/N: Yeah! Who cares about you! HAHAHA! Gets run over by Yugi fan girls)

(In Mahado's and Rini's Room)

"And remember pharaoh," Mahado said talking into his cell, "If anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me…I'm HAVE to be over-protective…sigh I'll leave you alone now….goodnight pharaoh…REMEMBER! Incase of a fire…" then he heard the click on the other line. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Mahado panicked. "I'm sure he's fine Mahado-sama…" Rini said trying to calm him down, "He needs his rest for tomorrow." Mahado sighed but felt uneasy. Rini went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

(In Atem's and Kokoro's Room)

"Yes…I know!" Atem said talking to Mahado on his cell and struggling to open the door. "Alright…I WILL…sigh don't be so overly protective of me….Mahado! Go get some rest! Ugh…goodnight Mahado." Kokoro grabbed the key out Atem's hand and unlocked the door herself. "There." She said as she walked in. Atem followed her in and hung up on his cell didn't care what Mahado had to say next. Kokoro picked the bed nearest to the window and sat on it. "Well…I'm tired…" she said as she took off her hat. Atem took the other bed and lay down on his back. "Yeah," he said, "me too…"

The room was utterly silent for a few minutes until Atem broke the silence, "Hey, there's a refrigerator here!" He got up from his bed and walked towards the mini box right next to the television. Kokoro saw the remote for the TV and clicked it on.

"You know," she said as she was flipping through channels, "You can duel on the TV."

"Oh really?" Atem said as he pulled some sodas out, "How do you do that?"

"Oh," Kokoro said trying to figure it out herself, "I…guess you have to wait for another duelist to come on…?"

"Here," Atem said handing her a soda can.

"Oh thanks!" Kokoro said as she opened it. Atem sat on her bed looking at the screen seeing it was shaped like a dueling field.

"Can I see the remote?" he asked. Kokoro handed him the remote and he started to examine it. It was quiet for a few moments until Atem said, "Aha! I get it! It's just a simulator!" "Huh?" Kokoro said. "It's sort of like video game basically and it's more for just for fun." He answered, "Oh well…hoping there was more to that." He tossed the remote aside. Silence soon came and loomed around the room between the boy and the girl in the room until Atem broke the silence.

"So," he said clapping his hands together, "Um…how are you and Kai- I mean Seto." Kokoro turned away feeling tears swelling up and her chest burned.

"We're…okay." She answered quietly.

"Um...you sure?"

"…No…"

Atem turned to face her but saw her back was facing him and she pulled the hat back on her head. Atem frowned wanting her to look at him but he knew he shouldn't be so hostile and demanding. He got off the bed and went to her side and tried to look at her face but she lowered her face and the visor covers three-fourths of her face.

"What happened…?"

BOOM!

Both Kokoro and Atem jumped and looked at the doorway to see Mahado standing there.

"There you are!" He came in walking towards Atem, who slapped his forehead and looked like a kid who had been having a party with his parents and got caught.

"You know how long I've been looking for you? You MUST understand Pharaoh-sama there are enemies who are after your power! Remember all these awkward events happening?"

Atem ran a hand with his hair of frustration and answered a bit firmly, "I know Mahado, and I thank you for thinking about my...well-being...but as you can see clearly I am fine right now."

Mahado bowed lowly and full of respect to Atem.

"By the way" Kokoro started, "How did you find us? And how'd you break down the door...?" She pointed to the completely smitten door. Mahado looked at it and then looked ashamed then looked back at them. "I was detecting Pharaoh-sama by his sennen item. Once I detected its power I found Pharaoh-sama." Kokoro nodded meekly. Seto had always told her that the gang of friends she hung out with was a bunch of weirdoes and that she should be careful...but why should she even think about him? And besides she was tired of his ranting of "building-the-greatest-way-how-to-beat-Yugi-and-Atem-in-duel-mosnters-in-to-protect-the-Kaiba-name-and-how-to-reclaim-my-rightful-title-as-king-of-games". (A/N: ...WOW! that was long... )

"And the door?" Atem said reaching for a soda.

Mahado lowered his head and looked once more ashamed, "I...knocked it over by using the power of the sennen ring..." Atem sighed deeply, "It's alright Mahado. I'll fix it." Kokoro raised an eyebrow at Atem, "You know how to re-pair things?" Atem chuckled feeling a little bit happy he can impress Kokoro, stood up, walked towards the door and said, "Watch me!" He raised a hand and then a surge of wind came gushing into the room. The door pieces somehow lifted and fixed it self. Atem turned around to see the look at Kokoro's face but instead got hit on the head by Chirpy.

"Ah! Chirpy!" Kokoro ran up to Atem and Chirpy.

"Pharaoh-sama!" Mahado rushed over to Atem's side.

(Atem: TT ...stupid robotic bird...)

Just then at that moment they heard voices loudly talking outside in the hallway and then...CRASH! The door broke again.

"Mahado!" Rini's voice came through. It was followed by someone coughing then clearing his voice.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice came through and just then at that moment Atem wished everybody would just go to sleep.

* * *

WA: OKAY! That's enough for today! Phew...10 pages...and I'm trying to make an AMV P

Camera guy: OO

WA: TT Okay! So I'm tanned! Now stop looking before you find my foot up your a$$!

Camera guy: ...what ever...Brownie...

WA: snaps and goes on killing spree


	18. Chapter 18

WA: Back here again! let's get this started!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

WA: Gawd! I keep on forgetting to put that up! --;;

* * *

"So how are things going along, Kaiba?" asked Bakura, who was sitting crossed-legged on the couch making Seto clenching his fists. Seto snarled at him, "What do you want?" Bakura smirked still having his smug face on which annoyed Seto more.

"What do I want?" Bakura said at last, "No-no, it's not what _I _want. It more of what _you_ want." Seto crossed his arms raising his eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"Revenge," he answered, "On little Yugi, I think you're mostly aiming after the pharaoh, Atem, aren't I correct?"

"Get out!" Seto bared between his teeth, "You're being such a waste of my time!"

"Very well," Bakura said standing up and off the couch, "But don't come crying to me, if you see…quite a change. Especially in your little girlfriend…"

Seto stopped.

"What do you know?" he asked.

Bakura chuckled.

"Want to know _why_ all of a sudden she broke up with you?" He said smiling knowing he caught the CEO's attention. "She has feelings for another, and who better than your worst enemy, Atem?"

"And do you even have proof about that?" Seto said calming himself. _It's not true! I always told Kokoro to stay away from him! She knows how much I despise that guy. _He looked at Bakura wondering if it was true. _But then again,_ he thought to himself, _I haven't really been with Kokoro long enough. And a lot could've happen and I didn't even noticed it. _

"I do have a small piece of proof." He answered to Seto's answer, "But I'm not sure if you'll find it something to be jealous of, supposing your so cold-hearted. So what is the point of telling you?"

"Just get to your point," Seto snapped, "You freak-show!"

Bakura smirked and yet Seto was wondering if his face was hurting so much from smirking so much, he replied, "Well for one thing, he ditched his own date to go down town with her on the night of the school dance. I was watching them and he even walked her back to her home. Then the next day didn't you realize he was giving you glares when you were with Kokoro?"

Seto stopped. He did remember seeing in the lunch room Atem kept on turning around in his seat to look at Kokoro and him, mostly glaring at them. Seto just thought it was because he was since last year at school him and Atem got into a fist fight and then Seto was left with the last blow before a teacher came out telling them, they were no longer allowed to have the same classes together.

Bakura walked away towards the door saying, "Well, when you make your mind up tell me if you plan on crushing the pharaoh. Just call me and I'll be there…" Then suddenly Bakura turned transparent and soon he wasn't in the room anymore.

(At the hotel)

"EVERYONE," Atem yelled over the loud voices in the room, "PLEASE! Can't you see I'm TRYING to get some sleep!" But the voices in the room kept on going until Atem got his shadow powers to make the electricity of the lights blink shutting them up. Atem sighed, "Finally, Can we please just get back to sleep? Mahado I'm alright, I don't need you ALL the time." Mahado bowed lowly softly saying, "I'm so sorry my pharaoh."

"If you were sorry," Yugi said, "You wouldn't be in this room and Rini-chan would've have panicked and dragged me out of my room."

"Yugi," Atem snapped, "Don't talk to Mahado like that! Now get back to your rooms and rest alright?"

Everybody started walking out the room when suddenly the lights started blinking. Everybody looked at Atem who was looking at them just as clueless as they were.

"What? It wasn't me!"

Then the lights totally blackened out blackening the room. Mahado looked around the room trying to look for Atem through the darkness but then felt a great surge of power flowing through him making him freeze. Suddenly the lights came back on and everybody was quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Yugi asked breaking the quietness.

"Well," Kokoro answered, "I think the power went off. Let me check the TV." She picked up the remote and turned on the TV but it wouldn't turn on for some strange reason.

"What the hell…?" she muttered softly, keeping on clicking on the power button but nothing happened.

"Hey," Atem replied, "The refrigerator's not working either!" Kokoro's eyes widen. _Something's not right!_ She thought to herself as she dashed towards the phone picking it up only hearing the phone line was dead. She slammed it down thinking all of sudden Rini's voice started to chuckle. It wasn't the way Rini usually chuckled but it had an eerie, cold ring added with it. Kokoro swung around as everybody in the rest of the room turned to look at Rini.

"So," she replied, "Having fun? Pharaoh?" She looked up and all of a sudden the sennen ring appeared around her neck. Mahado stiffened when he saw the sennen item and it was glowing brightly blinding everyone in the room.

"The ring!"

Rini laughed coldly.

"I see you recognize it, Mahado." She said smirking evilly. "You see with this sennen ring this foolish girl picked up she has now become my new vessel. Oh! And another thing, I have one of your precious friends in my hand."

"Mana?" Kokoro asked feeling a hint of guilt, "Where are you keeping her?" Rini whipped her head to face Kokoro and held out a hand using a surge of power to knock Kokoro into the wall. "You're a stupid girl," she said, "Don't even understand of the powers going in this room."

"Kokoro!" Atem hollered as he ran over to her, helping her up. "Are you alright?" Kokoro felt every bone in her body had been bruised and just shook her head not even bothering to talk.

Rini suddenly smirked as she watched Atem and Kokoro.

"I see you've taken a liking to this girl?" she said as she caught Atem's attention, "that's all I need. Brace yourself pharaoh. I'm watching you. You and the ones you love the most." Suddenly the sennen ring stopped glowing; Rini closed her eyes and was falling on her knees unconscious. Mahado ran to catch her looking at the sennen ring wondering how it got on her anyway. The doors on the front broke open again and standing in the door way was Joey and Yamu.

"Yo," Joey yelled, "Are you guys ok?"

"Joey!" Yugi yelped happily. "Yeah, we're okay!"

Yamu sighed, "Oh good. We saw the lights go off and heard some banging noises, so we called the staff members, and look Kokoro-chan! Kaiba even came!" Behind them was three staff members and Kaiba standing, staring hard at Kokoro. Atem looked at Kokoro, who didn't looked pleased to see Seto and it made Atem wonder why.

The staff members stepped in the room, inspecting everything and everyone was out in the hallway.

"May I talk with you, Kokoro?" Seto asked.

"Humph!" She replied as she narrowed her eyes at him and followed him out of the hotel leaving the gang staring in disbelief.

"Hey," Joey said, "Did anybody see that?"

Yamu nodded awkwardly.

"What the hell was that?" Yugi added.

Atem then ran quickly and silently after Kokoro and Kaiba.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled, "Yami!"

"Pharaoh!" Mahado yelled but didn't chase after him because he was carrying Rini in his arms.

(Outside the hotel)

Seto whipped around to finally face Kokoro hissing, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She stared down at him hard answering, "I don't know. What the hell does it look like to you?"

"It looks like you're hanging around with those freaks again!" He snarled, "I told you to stay away from them, didn't I?"

"Oh sorry," she snapped back, "I was too 'busy' to realize at the moment that I was enjoying myself!"

"You were…what!" he asked startled. This just couldn't be happening!

"Yeah," Kokoro said feeling that hot-cold lump in her throat again. She tried to swallow it down but it stayed there stuck.

"At least these people who you call 'freaks' have time for me! In fact they're my friends. They seem to care a lot more than you do."

Seto sighed deeply rubbing his temples. He stared down at Kokoro calmly as his rubbed his chin thinking. Kokoro stared back at him not saying anything but her face had an expression of half anger and the other half of hurt. She stared through his icy-blue eyes while he stared at her dark colored ones.

"Listen," Seto started talking calmly, "Let's just forget about this and continue with how things were before, alright?"

It was silent for long moments and the only noises were the people in the hotel coming to check out the incident and the virtual sounds of the night. Kokoro stood there as if she had been nailed down to the floor by her ankles. Her hands by her sides turned into shaking fists. She finally spoke in a soft and unsteady voice, "No…we can't."

"But…!"

"But nothing!" She said looking at him now her eyes halfway filled with tears. "We can not fix this. Tonight I realize I don't need you, because you never were and never will be a part of me..." Then she said something she had never said before, "We're done, Kaiba." Seto's eyes widen in shock and looked at her in disbelief. She started to blink the tears back in but soon they stung her eyes. She had to run away before Seto saw her tears. She swiftly spun around and started to run.

"Kokoro, get back here now! KOKORO!"

_Damn!_ Seto thought, _why did I even bother…!_

(Back in Mahado's and Rini's Room)

The gang decided to stick together incase Rini had another freaky incident for the rest of the night. Yugi suggested, "We can't tell her what happened tonight. It'll probably just upset her. So for now on we have to keep a close eye on Rini." Everybody in the room nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in watch of her." Mahado suggested, "Besides who ever is possessing Rini is quite dangerous. The person tried to hurt Kokoro back there in the other room. They could harm any of us." He then looked at the Sennen Ring pulling it off gently off Rini's neck. Mahado was around to put the ring around his own neck when he felt a great surge of power telling him to back away. He looked at it in shock. _This is odd!_ He thought to himself, _I am the original holder of this item. If I am not allowed to touch it then how could've Rini got a hold of it? _Mahado looked at Rini who was just sleeping peacefully.

"What's wrong, Mahado?" Yamu asked concerned.

"The Sennen ring," Mahado answered, "it has some great power surrounding it. I'm afraid that if I wear it around my neck, it will possibly kill me. Or possess me just like it possessed Rini."

"Whoa!" Joey said in shock, "Dat's weird! I say we just chuck the thing out the window!"

"Joey!" Yugi said, "We can't just do that…can we?" He looked at Mahado who seemed like the only wise one so far in the room, since Atem wasn't here. But regardless how Yugi looked at him, Mahado's facial expressions were just so unreadable and he was about one of the most unpredictable person. Mahado sat down quietly unsure. Joey stood up on his feet swapping the Ring out of his hands saying, "Gimme dat!" He walked towards the window opening it and chucked the Ring away, "There! The end!"

(Everyone in room: oO …is that ok…?)

"I don't think so," Mahado said.  
"Huh?" Joey asked.

Mahado didn't even bother to comment and kept silent. _I should watch out on this girl and the pharaoh. Who knows? If she did that harm to a random person in the room imagine what she could do to the pharaoh. By the way she was talking sounded like the person knows about us very well._

"Hey," Joey yelled at Mahado, "Answer me you Black Magician-freak!"

Mahado's eye twitch as he was ready to tackle Joey but kept calm. _Better to act like he's not there than to attack rashly unless needed. _He thought to himself.

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Joey still yelled.

"Joey!" Yamu and Yugi said, "Keep it down!"

Just then Joey pulled on Mahado's long light brown hair saying, "'Ey! You better start answering me and stop acting like your going to be the hero okay!" Mahado shoved Joey away hissing, "Don't pull my hair!"

Joey growled, "What? You some kind of freak, whose obsessed with his hair?" Mahado just about had enough and he was ready to transform into his Black Magician form to attack Joey. But someone had kicked Joey in the shin hard making him howl with pain.

"Don't you DARE talk to Mahado like that ever again not while I'm around." Rini said slowly waking up.

Joey who had a fountain of tears rolling down his face clenched tightly on his aching shin. Yugi and Yamu sighed, "Baka…"

"Hey!" Rini said looking around the room, "What are we all doing here? How'd we all get here?"

Everyone was silent unable to speak until Yugi answered, "Oh! You fell asleep, and we all came together because we thought we can make this into a slumber party!" Rini's eyes widen with happiness and yelped for joy, "OH YAY! A SLUMBER PARTY! WHOO!" Suddenly she stopped and looked around the room, "…Where's Atem and Kokonutz?"

"Oh…" Yugi said. _I didn't think about that…_

"Um…they both went out to see if they can buy pizza and some ice cream for all of us!"

"YAY!" Rini jumped on the bed happily. "And maybe we can stay up all night and watch movies!"

"Yeah…" Yugi said as he sweat dropped but smiled.

(Right outside their window in the shadows)

Bakura stood out of the darkness looking at his new host smirking. "I think we're going to be working together perfectly…" he said as he began to chuckle silently. Then he walked back in the shadow disappearing as if the darkness was devouring him. His job for tonight was done. Time to prepare for the next day…

(In the virtual forest near by)

_Oh! Why can't I just rip my eyes off!_ Kokoro asked herself as she walked farther away. Her tears blurred her vision that she tripped over a stupid virtual log. _Damn that thing! _She thought to her self as she slowly tried to get back on her feet but her ribs hurt and she fell back down. They had become very sensitive since the day Mana got kidnapped. She couldn't help but feel weaker and weaker. She couldn't help Mana. She couldn't help anyone not even herself. She furiously wiped the stinging tears off her cheeks. She felt her eye lids so heavy and sore. She looked at her watch to see it 3: 15 A.M. She finally shut her eyes making everything black out and let her dreams fill her mind.

"Kokoro!" Atem yelled looking through the forest. He saw her run through here and then he lost her. _Dang!_ He thought, _she can run!_ He couldn't believe what he heard. Could it be? Kokoro broke up with Kaiba? Maybe that's what she was sad about earlier before. Did this mean…?

/What? That you might have a chance with her/ Yugi's voice came through Atem's mind making him jerk.

((Ahh! Yugi! Don't scare me like that! I thought you would be asleep!))

/Are you kidding? Rini woke up and we told her we're all sleeping in the same room and she's expecting you to bring back ice cream and pizza./

((Ugh…not tonight…))

/Whatever! And do it/

((But…!))

Yugi had closed the mind link between them. Atem cursed under his breath and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a pizza hut.

"Hi? I'm going to order a pie of pepperoni pizza? Yeah. In 15 minutes? That's cool. Thanks." He hung up, sliding the phone in his butt pocket and looked for Kokoro some more. He could worry about the ice cream later. The forest was thick with trees and bushes. The forest looked so real Atem wondered if Kaiba built this dueling dome over a forest. "Kokoro!" he shouted some more. Soon he saw a log up ahead with some sneakers sticking out. Atem ran up to the log and sure enough…there she was asleep.

"Heh…weirdo…" he said as he picked her up trying not to wake her up.

(The next morning)

The room reeked with the smell of pizza and ice cream cans half way empty and empty were all over the room. Kokoro winced then slowly opened her eyes and then widen them when she realized she was in a bed. She looked around and shocked to see Atem by her bed asleep and noticed he was holding her hand. _Alright. This is definitely weird…EW! What's that smell!_

She winced and held her nose and noticed the smell came from the bathroom smelled of something she did not want to know. She looked to see Rini sleeping on the couch with a Mahado plushie in her arms and Mahado sleeping in the corner facing Atem. Yugi was sleeping in front of the TV. Kokoro shook her head and looked at her watch. It was 6:30 A.M. She shrugged and got out of bed, quietly slipping her hand out of Atem's gentle hand.

(11: 45 A.M.)

"GOOD MORNING!" Rini yelled jumping with joy.

"Ugh…" Yugi groaned, "Rini-chan, we're trying to catch up with some 'z's."

Yugi looked at the clock to see it almost the afternoon and he jumped out of bed getting dressed. Mahado shifted his weight and looked at Atem with his eye lids half ways closed to see him still by Kokoro's bed. But he noticed Kokoro wasn't in her bed. Mahado stretched and yawned. Then he got up and shook Atem lightly.

"Pharaoh-sama…wake up!"

Atem groaned and opened his eye slowly. He looked around the room and rubbed his eyes yawning.

"Good morning pharaoh-sama!" Mahado greeted him.

"'Morning Mahado." Atem answered. He looked at Kokoro's bed and his eyes widened and jumped up, "Where's Kokoro!" Mahado shrugged, "She IS one of the staff members. She probably left earlier to do her job." He got up and opened the curtains. "By Ra! This place stinks!" he said.

(In the staff member's room)

"AHH!" Tatsuya screech as he dialed his home phone number hoping Kokoro would pick it up but she didn't. "Where could she be? Don't tell me she's planning running away! I called her last night and she should've picked up! That lazy-good-for-nothing girl has nothing else to do in her spare time but be home all the time for her summer vacation!"

(In office)

Seto swung his door opened whacking the wall hard. A sign showing he was in his ticked off moods. He sat down in his sear with his legs crossed and started pounding his fingers on the keyboard typing away. After 20 minutes of being in the room by himself he noticed someone was standing near his desk hovering over him. He looked up expecting to see his employees but instead saw….Bakura!

"What do you want now?" Seto grunted.

"Oh. Are we in a bad mood?" Bakura chuckled. "Now does it have to do with something that happened last night?"

Seto growled wishing his looks would just shut Bakura up. She stood up hissing, "Don't you have someone to piss off?" Bakura replied with that same smirk which just made Seto want to rip his head off, "Why I do. But I want to talk about things with you. Listen, you want your title back as 'King-of Games' by beating the pharaoh or little Yugi right? And I want is the power of the pharaoh. I was thinking we should team up to get what we want." Seto snorted, "No way I'll ever join you! So you can just get out!"

Bakura sighed shrugging. "Poor Kaiba." He said, "He doesn't even know not ONLY is his title stolen from him by pharaoh…but also his girlfriend." Seto twitched.

"What about her?"

"Oh nothing!' Bakura said turning away, "Since you don't care about anything but your work."

"Grr…! You better tell me right now!"

"I'll only tell you if you agree to join me into destroying the pharaoh and little Yugi."

"Well screw yourself, because I am not going to join you!"

"Fine….better let you see it yourself of what's going on." Bakura said and walked away and vanished within thin air.

* * *

WA: Alright! That's all! Later! 


	19. Chapter 19

WA: Well folks! I might as well hand you the story since its all obvious good will win over "evil". So why wait! I'll just hand you the ending! Kokoro dies along with Len and Yamu. Mana, who is left heart-broken, is safely back with the gang and Rini still lives and Bakura eventually will be defeated by Atemu and Yugi. Oh! But another OC of mine lives and that's Kokoro's brother Tatsuya, after his sister dies he moves out of town and then everything is all happy suns and happily ever after...the end! Sorry but that is the end of this story, I will write anymore. This is a complete waste of my time really, I have better things to do than this. I'm sorry to who ever may be reading this, but this cannot go on! Have a nice day!


End file.
